La nueva oportunidad
by Ammy-1497
Summary: Su mundo nunca estuvo completo, y ahora se derrumbó todo, pero él tenia un trato para ella... - ¿Que dices aceptas? - Yo... Sí Aceptó sin imaginar las consecuencias... tener otra oportunidad puede ser realmente problemático, con sus beneficios y sus contras. Ya se.Pésimo Summary, pero denle una oportunidad por favor. MelloxOCxMatt
1. Sin ánimos de vivir, de mal en peor

¡Hello minna-san! Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y espero les guste, espero saber sus opiniones al respecto, de si está bien o mal y espero no se aburran a la mitad y lo dejen, puesto que está mucho más largo de lo que lo calculé, _**los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen solo mi OC,** _sin más retrasos el fic:

.

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

Dieron las 2:52 pm en el Wammy's House Roger estaba en su despacho junto con una niña de aproximadamente unos seis años.

- Bien, Watari tuvo que irse a sí que yo te aré algunas pruebas para poder confirmar tu estadía aquí.

- Si, Watari ya me había informado aquello – Dijo la niña con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

- Bien comencemos – Dijo Roger levantándose.

Las pruebas habían sido de lo más sencillas para la niña, seguir patrones, responder preguntas de cultura general y a la vez mundial, ejercicios físicos y mentales, nada impresionante o interesante que represente realmente un reto.

- Muy bien terminamos, por favor siéntate y descansa un momento – Dijo Roger amablemente.

- Si, gracias – Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el asiento delante del escritorio de Roger.

- Estoy seguro de que tus pruebas son más que aprobatorias – Dijo mientras les daba una ojeada – ¿Qué te parece si te llevo al comedor a disfrutar el sábado de pasteles mientras yo reviso esto? – Pregunto Roger.

- Ahh! Genial! Me encantaría – Dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien sígueme entonces – Dijo mientras era seguido por la niña.

Atravesaron varios pasillos, este orfanato era mucho más grande que cualquier otro en el que ella hubiera estado, sin contar que cuando lo vio desde afuera había contado cinco pisos.

- Bien puedes ponerte a gusto, cuando te aburras o te llenes de tantos pasteles, regresa a la oficina, le pides a alguien que te ayude. – Dijo Roger para darse una media vuelta he irse nuevamente.

- Bien – Dijo la niña en un susurro casi inaudible.

La pequeña se dirigió hacia una de las muchas mesas, una que estuviera más alejada del resto donde haiga pocas personas, no era antisocial ni nada por el estilo, solo que había algo que le molestaba, ese día había tenido una pesadilla, por lo cual, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos mucho tiempo se le venía a la mente una imagen no muy grata, ella misma, cuando era más pequeña ( #/d5suu2k).

Apartando aquellos pensamientos vio aquella gran fuente delante de ella, tomo el plato de porcelana, blanco que se encontraba en su delante y con unas pinzas que se hallaban en aquella fuente escogió los pasteles que les parecieron más deliciosos, prácticamente uno de cada uno de los que allí habían.

- Se ven tan deliciosos – Dijo la niña para sí, luego con su tenedor tomo el primer bocado a un pastel de vainilla con chantillí y fresas muy grandes – Mmmmm ¡Y están deliciosos! – Dijo la niña con mucha alegría.

- No creo que puedas comer tantos pasteles – Dijo un chico de cabello negro, su misma edad seguramente, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, que comenzaban a marcase muy notoriamente, la ropa que usaba era muy grande para él y estaba descalzo además de sentado de una forma poco común.

- Ahh! ¡Por supuesto que sí puedo! – Reprocho la niña.

- Bueno si tú lo dices – Dijo el chico mientras seguía comiendo de su pastel.

- Nee… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó aquella niña con una sonrisa adorable.

- Todos aquí me conocen como L – Dijo el niño mirando a su pastel.

- Pero eso no es un nombre – Respondió la chica.

- Aquí no usamos nuestros verdaderos nombres para poder ocultar nuestra identidad y estar libres de ciertos peligros – Dijo L aún sin mirarla.

- Bueno si puedo tener un nombre falso… ¿Cuál sería? – Se preguntaba la chica así misma.

- Ammy – Dijo cortante el chico.

- Uh?

- Ya te dije Ammy.

- ¿Ammy? Ammy… ¿Por qué ese nombre? – Respondió la chica un poco confusa mientras pasaba a la siguiente tarta de otro sabor, esta era su cuarta tarta, era de chocolate con cobertura de lúcuma y adornos en chocolate.

- No lo sé me gusta ese nombre – Dijo el chico que por segunda vez se volteaba hacia ella y esta vez no para ver los pasteles que comía.

- Bueno en ese caso está bien, Ammy suena muy lindo – Dijo la chica muy sonriente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

- Nee L ¿Con quién hablas? – Dijo un chico rubio de lindos ojos verdes pardos de la misma edad aparentemente con unos jeans como los de L, solo que los de él si eran de su talla, una remera verde claro y unas zapatillas blancas.

- Es nueva – Dijo L sin mucha importancia mientras seguía comiendo pastel.

- Ah bueno soy Andy, algunos solo me dicen A – Se presento el chico.

- Me llamo Ammy – Dijo la niña sonriendo.

- Valla al parecer ya te llenaste – Observo Andy.

- Ah? No... solo que guarde el mejor para el final! – Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos viendo el último pastel de su plato delante de ella, era de queque de chocolate, cubierto de chocolate, relleno de chocolate con adornos en chocolate blanco.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- Luka-san es su turno – Dijo una amable señorita que se encarga de anunciarles a los cantantes lo que tenían que hacer, etc.

- Ahh si gracias – Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se encaminaba al escenario, y comenzó a pensar – "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estos recuerdos vuelven a mi mente?"

- Suerte Luka-chan! – Deseó animosamente Rin una niña, de cabellos rubios cortos y ojos celestes, de quien realmente era el concierto, ella solo era una invitada sorpresa.

- Muchas gracias Rin te luciste – Le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello después de todo Rin aun era una niña; salió al escenario dirigió unas palabras y ( watch?v=Gesg4w-nVjc) esto fue lo que pasó.

Muchos se preguntarían ¿Cómo es que cambio de ropa en un solo instante?, o ¿cómo se desvaneció en el humo rosa?, pues esos eran secretos, secretos que solo conocían aquella banda que cada vez se desunían más los "vocaloid".

Al terminar su pequeño número regreso tras bambalinas esperando nuevamente su turno, pero ella se sentía nerviosa, desde la muerte de L en el caso de Kira, traía los nervios a una cien por ciento, temía por ellos.

Ya en su camerino tomo su laptop y busco una página de internet donde se enteraba muchas cosas del caso de Kira, ella sintonizó a el canal de tv Sakura. En aquel momento comenzaron a pasar la persecución de unos guardias a un tipo que iba en un lindo auto rojo. Realmente no le prestó mucha atención hasta que acercaron lo suficientemente la cámara como para poder distinguir su rostro…

- ¡MATT! – Gritó fuertemente parándose de golpe haciendo que el aparato que reposaba en sus piernas cayera al suelo.

Inmediatamente un chico de servicio entro rápidamente al camerino de la susodicha para averiguar lo sucedido.

- Luka-san! ¿Sucede algo? ¿Algo le molesta, duele? – Preguntaba con desesperación.

- ¡Me tengo que ir! – Dijo automáticamente mientras cogía lo primero que encontraba, justo lo que necesitaba, su saco y su bolso, también recogió la laptop del piso. Inmediatamente salió sin importar que… tal vez su carrera termine esa misma noche, en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Luka-chan te toca! – Dijo alegremente Rin mientras que ella seguía corriendo hacia la salida.

- No puedo Rin, tengo algo importante que hacer ahora, hay un gran imprevisto – Sin más salió corriendo por el "pasadizo secreto" como ellos lo llamaban, cuando querían evitar a los fans a toda costa esa era su escapatoria, se dirigió rápidamente al estacionamiento, se subió en su auto ( imgres?hl=es&tbo=d&tbm=isch&tbnid=WNHG28b3LGp1lM:&imgrefurl= /2007-lamborghini-murcielago-lp640-image-picture-wallpaper&docid=lzp5hYzkbZEOyM&imgurl= /picture/2007-Lamborghini-Murcielago-LP640-Image,-Picture, &w=1280&h=795&ei=OL4FUeHvIsTW2gXl9YCYBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=490&vpy=196&dur=286&hovh=177&hovw=285&tx=154&ty=73&sig=110656993795070088588&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=245&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:0,i:139&biw=1280&bih=677) le gustaban los convertibles.

- Luka-chan aun no acaba el concierto, ¿Qué signi… - Fue interrumpido por la pelirosa.

- No hay tiempo te explico en el camino, llévame al jet privado, nos vamos a Japón el área de Kanto – Dijo mientras saltaba al auto y se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto.

- Sí - Dijo mientras entraba al auto en el asiento del piloto para llevar a la chica a su destino.

- Por favor… que llegue a tiempo – Dijo la chica mientras comenzó a pensar – "El viaje de Beijín hacia Tokio dura aproximadamente dos horas y cuarenta minutos, si voy en el jet será la mitad del tiempo, si le pido al conductor que este a solo un paso de cruzar el límite de velocidad podría llegar aún muchos más rápido, hay Matt, Mello por favor esperen." – pensó rápidamente la pelirosa.

- Qué bueno que para no retrasar el vuelo de Rin-san estamos a solo cinco minutos del aeropuerto – Comento el hombre que manejaba era alto de tez blanca canoso y contextura delgada, él era su mayordomo, la chica lo eligió a él porque le hacía recordar a Wammy solo que más joven.

- Sí – La chica estaba nerviosa, era obvio que cuando llegara la vida de Matt… ¡NO! Por favor! Por primera vez en su vida… ella rogaba que su cerebro dejara de pensar, que le diga por favor que si llegaría tiempo que no siempre todo en la vida debía ser lógico.

- Tranquila Ammy cuéntame que te sucede – Dijo el mayordomo, ella simplemente se volteó para poder verlo, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, no lo soportaba.

- Matt – Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, el mayordomo sólo abrió muy grande los ojos demostrando su sorpresa ¿Algo le habrá sucedido al pequeño amigo de su protegida?

- Llegamos – Dijo apagando el motor rápidamente el motor, iba ir a abrirle la puerta a su protegida, pero demasiado tarde ella había tomado sus cosas y también había bajado del vehículo.

- Apurémonos – Dijo la chica mientras que comenzó a correr hacia el aeropuerto, a lo cual su tutor no tuvo nada más que hacer que seguirle el paso y luego adelantársele para poder arreglar todo el asunto del vuelo.

.

En el Jet

.

- Te lo explicaré todo Daisuke – Después de haberle contado todo lo que sucedió de la persecución de Matt, hablaron un poco más Daisuke llamo a unos cuantos contactos, para que así desistan con lo de Matt y nada… tenían que llegar ya.

_- Hemos terminado el aterrizaje ya pueden levantarse de sus asientos _– El capitán del avión no había acabado de hablar cuando aquella chica ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta con su saco puesto y su bolso en colgado en su hombro, con Daisuke siguiéndole el paso.

- Usaremos el auto que dejamos estacionado aquí ayer, ¿o prefiere ir en su moto? – Agregó esto último al ver la desesperación en el rostro de la chica.

- ¡Yo tomare la moto! ¡Tú sígueme en el auto de cerca! – Fue corriendo mirando el papel donde decía exactamente donde estaba guardada la moto, tomo su celular y sintonizó la estación de radio Sakura para estar al tanto de lo que sucedía, tenía que agradecer que conocía a Japón como la palma de su mano, ya que allí forjo su carrera que tal vez ya estaba destruida. Arrancó la moto y salió lo más rápido que le dieron los neumáticos, a cada cierto tiempo bajaba un poco la velocidad para no excederse totalmente y tener más contratiempos.

_- Y ahora le informamos que el cómplice del secuestro a nuestra querida señorita Takada, después de varias horas de persecución ha sido bloqueado por sus guardaespaldas – _Decía la voz de la radio.

- ¡No! – Exclamó la chica aumentando la velocidad, comenzó a sentir nuevamente como los ojos se le cristalizaban, aunque no cayese ninguna lágrima, al igual que la vez pasada, y todas las anteriores hace años que no derramaba lágrimas. El que usara goggles lo hacía más complicado, pero no se los quitaría, siempre los usaba cuando manejaba la moto…

_**Flash Back**_

- ¡Ammy-chan! ¡Dinos que es mentira! – Prácticamente le grito un niño rubio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con indiferencia, no deseaba decirles.

- Que te vas – Dijo apenas audiblemente Matt.

- … - Near solo observaba las facciones de la adolecente las cuales no se inmutaban en lo más mínimo.

- Sí – Dijo después de algún tiempo.

- No, no es posible – Volvió a hablar Matt más para él que para los demás.

- Traidora – Dijo directamente Mello, mientras le mandaba una mirada fría, filosa, cortante, con odio.

- No, pero ya es hora que me valla, es hora de que siga mi propio canino – Dijo la chica sin inmutarse nada.

- Ya veo, estas estresada por la muerte de tu novio – Analizó rápidamente Near.

- Como lo esperaba – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – No les puedo ocultar nada.

- Te vas… ¡¿Por eso?! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! – Preguntó, o más bien gritó con rabia Mello tratando de contenerse.

- Lo lamento pero no lo soporto más, si Alex decidió suicidarse, ese no es mi problema, entre Alex y yo las cosas ya no estaban bien, pero aunque como amiga de igual manera me afecta su muerte.

- Así que ese era su verdadero nombre – Dijo Near.

- Sí – Respondió la chica mientras se ponía de pie y le revolvía el cabello a los tres pequeños presentes – Los voy a extrañar mucho y perdón, mil veces perdón – Dijo mientras su voz se quebraba y se retiraba para terminar de acomodar sus pertenecías.

- ¿Por qué se disculpa, por qué llora? – Preguntó Matt.

- Porque al igual que pasó con Andy teme que pase con alguno de nosotros.

- Ammy eres una idiota – Dijo Mello mientras sus ojos azules comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Mello tranquilo – Dijo ella que había vuelta con una bolsa en sus manos, se puso a su altura y lo abrazo, dejando en sus manos en el momento que se separaron chocolate.

- Chocolate – Dijo Mello viendo las seis barras en sus manos, al percatarse que no entendía lo que decía en la envoltura, supo que era el chocolate ruso que ella había mandado en pedido, solo las seis barras que ella pidió ya que estaban caras, claro que caras para su mesada.

- Near ten – Le dijo después de romper el abrazo que ella había iniciado, extendiéndole una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo – Por favor no lo abras hasta que me haya ido.

- Está bien, gracias – Dijo en tono monótono.

- Y Matt - dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un beso en su frente – Espero te gusten, aunque… – Dijo mientras le ponía sus goggles – Ya había oído por allí que sí te gustaban.

- Sí gracias – Dijo mientras le sonreía.

- Adiós chicos, los quiero mucho, por favor no lo olviden – Dijo mientras les sonreía pero sus ojo, su hermosos ojos ónix, decían lo contrario de la sonrisa, se veían tristes, sin brillo.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

"_Bang bang bang bang!..." _Se escuchaba por el radio y por la cercanía que se encontraba del lugar. Solo una cuadra más y lo vería, solo una cuadra más y se desahogaría, correría hacia Matt y lo abrazaría no dejaría que los separaran…

Logró ver la figura de Matt lleno de sangre y orificios de balas, lo único que pensaba era "_Obviamente es solo un plan, seguramente se puso un chaleco anti balas y se lleno la ropa de bolsas de tinta roja, para simular la sangre y solo corrió el riesgo que le dieran en la cabeza, pero al parecer está bien_" avanzó hacia los autos que le habían cerrado el paso a Matt, tuvo que bajarse, por no decir saltar de la moto, ya que eso fue lo que hizo mientras esta aun estaba en movimiento.

Los hombres de Takada se retiraban eso hizo un poco complicado el que llegase hasta Matt por los autos en movimiento, pero igual lo hizo.

- Matt – Dijo con la voz quebrada mientras apoyaba la cabeza de Matt con sumo cuidado sobre sus piernas, ya que ella se había arrodilladlo en el pavimento.

- A-Ammy – Logró articular Matt

- Tran-tranquilo no hables – dijo mientras llamaba a una ambulancia y daba los detalles rápidamente para luego cortar.

- N-no lo ha-hagas, y-yo ya no pu-puedo seguir – Decía Matt mientras se apagaba cada vez más.

- ¡No seas tonto! – Le gritó – ¡Te voy a llevar al hospital, vas a estar bien!

- N-No, sa-sabes nu-nunca t-te pude decir… que…

- Si dime – Decía mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas mojaran sus goggles que descansaban en su cuello.

- N-no entiendo, p-porque t-te vol-volviste Luka Me-megurine s-si podías ha-hacerlo co-con tu nom-nombre real…

- No lo sé, tenía miedo que sí conocían mi nombre real, pudieran averiguar que estudié en la Wammy's House, y así poder dañarlos a ustedes – Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello – Aunque la única que los daño soy yo a no aceptar mi responsabilidad como L…

- Si-siempre o-odiaste el ro-rosa y a-ahora es e-el color d-de tu ca-cabello – Dijo Matt tratando de hacer una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, soy muy idiota.

- ¿Po-podría pre-preguntarte al-algo más?

- Lo que quieras – Le dijo sonriendo mientras las amargas lágrimas aun surcaban su rostro.

- ¿Cu-cuál es t-tu ver-verdadero nom-nombre? – La chica se sorprendió un poco pero igual se lo dijo.

- Me llamo Sandy, Mail Jeevas, Sandy Uchiha de Perú-Lima.

- Sa-sabes siem-siempre quise i-ir a ver l-la ma-mara-villa qu-que se en-encuentra allí.

- Sí, no te preocupes iremos, cuando te sanes iremos.

- T-te qui-quiero mu-mucho San-sandy…

- Yo también te quiero mucho Matt.

- … - Matt solo le sonrió y cerró los ojos lentamente.

- ¿Matt? Vamos Matt, no, no hagas bromas… abre tu lindos ojos verdes… Matt… Matt – Su voz se achicaba cada vez más mientras que tomaba la muñeca del pelirrojo solo para comprobar lo inevitable, no tenía pulso.

- Matt – Dijo en un último susurro, para luego ponerse de pie dejando a Matt en el suelo, de la especie de semi-kimono celeste que aun traía puesto, pero ahora se encontraba lleno de sangre, de la abertura de la pierna derecha donde tenía esa liga que usaba sacó un cigarrillo y un encendedor, lo prendió y comenzó a fumar mientras que volteó nuevamente a ver a Matt.

- Iré mañana a la morgue a verte Matt, ¿Dónde estará Daisuke? ¿Dónde estará Mello? – Con la mirada busco su celular, se acercó y lo levanto, llamó a Daisuke.

- ¿Hola? Daisuke ¿donde estas? – Preguntó la chica ante el silencio.

- El fue castigado tal como tú lo serás – Respondió la voz del otro lado.

- … - No podía decir nada, ese hombre había matado a Daisuke…

- Te quedas sin habla pecadora, pronto Dios, reinará en este mundo y pecadores como tu serán eliminados.

- Ya sé quién eres tú

- Ah?

- Teru Mikami – Dijo con voz seria – Un simple fiscal, la marioneta de Kira, la marioneta de Ligth Yagami, sabes personas como tú me enferman, por suerte este caso ya terminará y tú te pudrirás tras las rejas – Dijo para luego estrellar con ira su celular contra la pista haciendo que este se rompa.

- Todo pronto acabará – Dijo mientras iba a recoger su bolso y se montaba nuevamente en la moto sin parar ni retroceder fue al apartamento que tenía en Japón allí se quedaría esa noche.

.

En su departamento

.

- Siempre me queje este departamento era muy pequeño, pero ahora lo veo gigante… - Dijo para sí después de darse una buena ducha, comenzó a cepillar sus verdes cabellos (N/a: ella realmente tiene el cabello verde y ojos negros como en la imagen, cuando hace de Luka Megurine usa peluca y lentillas de contacto color celeste).

- Será mejor dormir – Dicho esto se acostó en la cama donde se quedó inmediatamente dormida.

.

Al día siguiente, mirando las noticias.

.

"_Y le comunicamos sobre la trágica muerte de la señorita Takada, que al parecer murió con su raptor al incendiarse el camión en el que se le era confinada, aun no se reconoce el cuerpo del secuestrador pero se estima que es de un hombre joven entre los 18 a 24 años de edad, el cuerpo fue llevado a la morgue"._

_Si los ojos e la chica se veían decaídos en ese instante ahora carecían de vida en ellos, se levanto, se vistió con lo primero que encontró entre su ropa, un simple jean y una remera negra con letras rojas que decía vocaloid y unos tenis negros._

_Se levantó tomo su bolso y un abrigo para luego salir de ese lugar y dirigirse a la morgue. _

.

Morgue

.

Era fría, se sentía frío ese lugar, habló con la señora que se encontraba atendiendo a los parientes dolidos, espero su turno y comenzó a describir a Matt, como es que iba el día anterior, espero un poco y la guiaron hacia una habitación abrieron uno de los muchos cajones que allí habían, un cuerpo, en una bolsa negra, bajaron el cierre y le permitieron ver a Matt, estaba pálido, los doctores se fueron para darle "privacidad" más bien para que su llanto no les incomodara, peo no lloró, acarició la mejilla gélida de Matt y dio media vuelta, hablo nuevamente con el "doctor" y pregunto según descripciones por Mello, la guiaron, sucedió el mismo proceso que con Matt y lo vio estaba irreconocible, apenas y podía ver unos muy contados cabellos rubios que se salvaron, no podía seguir viendo eso… se dio media vuelta y camino hacia aquel doctor, pregunto por Daisuke, pero al parecer no sabían nada de este.

- Bien, quiero que su entierro de ambos chicos sea mañana por la mañana a las nueve en punto es perfecto, puede quedarse con el resto del dinero, no haga nada escandaloso pero si lo quiero muy digno y elegante, solo iré yo, no tienen otros familiares – Dijo mientras sacaba la chequera de su bolso.

- Ja! Emm creo que no ha captado esta esencia señorita nosotros solo cuidamos de los cuerpos hasta que son reclamados por familiares – La chica al no querer escuchar más le entregó un cheque a lo que el "médico" se quedo callado y sorprendido.

- Mañana nueve en punto, en el cheque le he especificado en que cementerio y al de que tumbas en específico – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

- Bi-bien! No se preocupe haremos lo que pidió – dijo el médico saliendo de su shock y aceptando rápidamente al ver la cantidad de ceros en el cheque.

.

Al día siguiente en el entierro.

.

Tal como lo había dicho solo estaba ella enfrente de las dos nuevas tumbas, había traído cuatro ramos de flores, para las cuatro tumbas que habían, la cual fue dejando en su sitio después de concluida la ceremonia.

- Para ti Wammy – Dijo mientras ponía rosas blancas sobre la tumba de Watari

- Elle, te elegí rojas porque bueno, te encantaban las fresas que son rojas – Dijo mientras le dejaba las rosas.

- Mihael, amarillas, realmente solo por el color de tu cabello – Dijo mientras volvía a repetir el mismo procedimiento que con las otras dos tumbas anteriores.

- Mail, rosas rosadas por que fue uno de los últimos temas que hablamos ayer. – Dijo mientras ubicaba el ramo – Nos vemos, quiero estar sola por un par de días y luego iré a buscar a Near, saben chicos él está a punto de resolver el caso gracias a ustedes, gracias a sus sacrificios, los quiero – Dicho esto se retiró.

.

Pasó una semana, Near había cerrado el caso, en la SPK

.

Una chica de cabello rosado, mejor dicho "Luka Megurine" ( 134653 Gpz rl= /2007-lamborghini-murcielago-lp640-image-picture-wallpaper&docid=lzp5hYzkbZEOyM&imgurl= /picture/2007-Lamborghini-Murcielago-LP640-Image,-Picture, &w=1280&h=795&ei=OL4FUeHvIsTW2gXl9YCYBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=490&vpy=196&dur=286&hovh=177&hovw=285&tx=154&ty=73&sig=110656993795070088588&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=245&start=0&ndsp=22&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:0,i:139&biw=1280&bih=677)(usaba unos zapatos negros de taco) entró a las instalaciones de la SPK.

- Buenas tardes. ¿Podría hablar con N por favor? – Preguntó muy educadamente a un hombre de cabello rubio claro y ojos celestes.

- Este es un centro totalmente secreto y la identidad de N debe ser protegida a cualquier costo.

- Bien – Susurro la chica mientras que con la vista buscaba una cámara, al hallarla se acercó y hablo directamente hacia ella - Near necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante por favor… - Pidió la chica.

- Ah? – La chica volteo a ver al hombre con él había hablado hace un momento, tenía el dedo índice apretando ligeramente su oído, que seguramente tenía un trasmisor – Por favor pase por aquí – Dijo guiándola.

- Gracias – Cuando llegaron y el índico que entrara en una habitación la chica dijo sin mucho interés – Tu nombre real es Anthony Carter – Mientras entraba, dejando así sorprendido al detective.

- Buenas tardes – Dijo entrando al lugar saludando a todos los presentes, recibiendo asentimientos como respuesta.

- Luka Megurine-san, es un placer poder conocerla personalmente. - Dijo Near en un tono monótono.

- No digas tonterías Near – Contestó la chica con el mismo tono.

- Sabes no has cambiado nada, aunque ya tienes veinticinco años sigues con la apariencia de una chica de diecisiete o dieciocho años.

- Eso no tiene relevancia.

- Cierto, toma asiento por favor.

- Gracias – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso.

- ¿Las costumbres no cambian verdad? – Dijo al notar que la chica prefirió sentarse (estilo japonés) en el suelo.

- Supongo que no – Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, sacando así un cigarrillo – ¿Near, te molesta? – Preguntó enseñándole el cigarro.

- La verdad es que sí, me desagrada el humo.

- Bien, no importa – Dijo la chica, a lo que lo guardo y en su lugar sacó dos cosas, una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo y una barra de chocolate, la pequeña caja la dejo en la entrada del palacio de naipes que estaba armando Near.

- No es necesario que cada vez que nos veamos me obsequies algo – Dijo el retorciéndose un mechón de su cabello.

- Es algo que me gusta hacer, ábrelo – Dijo "Luka".

- Bien – Dijo Near abriendo el obsequio, sin dañar en lo más mínimo la envoltura, al abrirlo encontró en ella una pequeña cajita roja cerrada, al abrirla, había una llave, que era sostenida por una cadena de plata.

- ¿Qué te parece?

- La verdad es que no entiendo por qué siempre me obsequias collares.

- Tonto – Respondió la joven a lo cual Near se sorprendió pero no lo demostró – Eso no es un simple collar, ¿tu por qué crees que doy el trabajo de envolverlo? ¿Por qué me gusta mal gastar el tiempo? ¿Para que quede lindo? No, lo hago para que veas bien la envoltura, cosa que no has hecho me sorprendes Near.

- … - Near levantó la envoltura, no vio nada interesante, hasta que le dio la vuelta al papel, estaba escrito, decía una dirección y al parecer alguna especie de dedicatoria.

- Que mal Near, supongo que tampoco te diste cuenta que el dije con la forma de una "N" que te obsequié antes de irme de la Wammy's House también era una llave, con instrucciones precisas en el papel de regalo.

- No.

- Bueno esa llave es de un departamento donde está tu verdadero regalo, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras con ese departamento.

- Si deseas puedes quitarte ese molesto disfraz – Dijo ablandando un poco la voz.

- Gracias – Dijo la chica que sacó de su bolso un contenedor de lentes de contacto lo abrió y prosiguió a quitárselos dejando así lucir sus ojo negros. Después de haberlo guardado, simplemente retiró la peluca y la guardó en su bolso.

- Ten – Le dijo ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que se retirara el maquillaje y así lo hizo, cuando terminó su rostro se pudo observar dos pequeños lunares, uno en su pómulo izquierdo y el otro dentro del labio inferior a la derecha.

- Near, necesito que me perdones – Dijo casi inaudiblemente con la cabeza gacha.

- No tengo nada que perdonar.

- ¡Sí, si tienes! ¡Los abandoné y huí como la cobarde que era, soy y siempre seré! – Dijo la chica alzando un poco la voz, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

- No llores, tú decías que llorar es para los débiles.

- Pero me siento débil, patética – Dijo mientras se sentía cada vez más pequeña.

- Yo… no sé qué decir.

- Al menos permíteme librarte de una sanguijuela doble cara – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó Near.

- Ella – Dijo mientras señalaba a Halle.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto anonadada la mujer rubia de ojos claros.

- Halle Lidner o mejor dicho Halle Bullook, le vendía la información a Mello, a cambio de – Paro bruscamente mientras miro a Near, y un ligero sonrojo se puso en sus mejillas.

- A cambio… ¿de? – Interrogó Near.

- N-No puedo decirlo… aun eres muy pequeño para hablar de esas cosas.

- Ammy, no soy un niño tengo trece años.

- ¡Para mí aun eres un niño!

- Dímelo.

- Pues… ella se vendía a Mello – Hizo una breve pausa y dijo – Revolcandoceconelcadanoche – Tan rápidamente y con un tono de voz bajo que no era entendible, aunque Near si captó el mensaje.

- Ya veo, luego tomaré medidas con usted señorita Halle.

- Near – Llamo mientras apretaba un poco su vestido y ponía de pie – Ya me debo ir – Dijo mientras se acercaba a él y esquivaba, todas las torres de naipes de su gran fortaleza.

- …

- Te quiero mucho Nate – Dijo mientras que lo abrazo al llegar a su lado – Eres como mi pequeño hermano menor – Dijo mientras amargas lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos mojando a Near.

- Yo también – Dijo en un susurro, mientras trataba de corresponder torpemente el abrazo, ante la mirada atónita de los demás presentes.

- Me voy, espero me perdones y también perdones las tonterías que pueda llegar a hacer – Dijo mientras se separaba de él y le daba un beso en la frente para luego separarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

- Yo… no sé qué decir.

- Sé que pido mucho pero… no me odies, aunque creo que ya es imposible – Dijo con la voz quebrada desde la puerta – Adiós – Dijo para así retirarse de allí.

- Adiós – Respondió pero fue más para él que para ella, sabia, que ella ya no sentía deseos de _vivir._

.

En camino al cementerio

.

- Sabía que llovería – Dijo para sí, mientras la fuerte lluvia la empapaba por completo en cuestión de segundos.

- Bueno, si mis cálculos son correctos tengo un 90% de probabilidades de morir hoy – Dijo mientras caminaba al cementerio – Con el mal estado de mis pulmones por tantos cigarros, será cuestión de tiempo una neumonía.

.

En el cementerio, frente a las tumbas de Watari, L, Mello y Matt.

.

- No tengo ganas de vivir – Dijo mientras caía de rodillas para luego sentarse de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando estaba con Near.

- Saben estuve con Near y aunque no me crean, yo se que él me odia, no me lo dirá directamente, pero su voz lo delata – Dijo mientras encendía un cigarro y lo cubría con su mano para poder fumar tranquilamente sin que este se apague.

- Pero yo lo entiend… - Fue interrumpida por su propia toz, que era muy fuerte, cuando consiguió estabilizarse le dio una larga calada a su cigarro.

- Parece que ya me llegó la hora chicos, espe… - Nuevamente fue interrumpida por ella misma mientras tocia, más fuerte que la vez anterior, aun que ahora escupió un poco de sangre.

Por más que trataba no lograba dejar de toser, se sentía patética, pero después de todo siempre había sido patética, sin poder conseguir oxígeno para sus pulmones cayó, ya no estaba sentada, ahora estaba tirada en el piso retorciéndose por falta de oxígeno, con lo último de sus pulmones logro decir:

"_Los quiero, perdón"_

Después de eso simplemente cerró los ojos, todo había acabado.

.

.

.

- Gevanni por favor aláncenseme el control del televisor – Pidió Near estirando su mano para recibirlo – Gracias – Dijo al obtenerlo, lo prendió y comenzó a mirar el noticiero matutino.

- "_En otras noticias le informamos que, una joven encontró una trágica muerte al morir de pulmonía en el cementerio, según la identificación que ella traía se llamaba Sandy Uchiha de 25 años de edad (mostraban la foto de Ammy), la cual se parece mucho muy sorpresivamente a la cantante Luka Megurine (Pusieron al lado su foto)que desapareció el otro día en medio de un concierto, para luego aparecer ayer en una pequeña rueda de prensa y volver a desaparecer, entre las pertenencias de la muchacha se encontró una peluca rosada y lentillas de contacto, por lo cual se presume que ella podría ser Luka Megurine, solo que siempre escondió su verdadera identidad, el cuerpo fue llevado a la morgue local, donde los policías se harán cargo del caso y así determinar…" –_ Near apago el televisor, después de muchos años, se veía algo en su rostro, este reflejaba _tristeza. _

- Comandante Rester – Llamó Near.

- ¿Sí?

- No deje que esos policías toquen un solo cabello de ese cuerpo, iremos a la morgue ahora mismo.

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó a sí misma – No veo nada, esta todo blanco – Volvió a decir.

- Valla, parece te has adelantado, no creí que ya fuera tu momento… - Se escuchó una voz masculina.

- ¿Elle? – Preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

.

.

.

_Continuará…._

_._

_._

_._

Hello minna-san! Gracias por terminar de leer este fic, en su primer capítulo, espero y les haya agradado.

Bueno emmm me resultó mucho más largo de lo que tenía calculado… y hasta yo misma me sorprendo de que no haya escrita ninguna mala palabra o lago por el estilo…

Y ya seee es raro, incompresible, tal vez hasta malo… pero no sean tan crueles en sus reviews, esta es la primera vez que subo un fanfic y pués si no usaba esta idea mi cerebro iba a explotar.

Buenooo nuevamente espero les haya agradado y se despide de ustedes _Ammy-1497_

¿Habrá algún review aprobativo? Incitándome a que continúe *w* eso espero :D

Sayonara


	2. El trato comienza, mi nueva vida

__**Hola solo les diré que los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen ^^ Al final aré unas aclaraciones.**

**Sin más el fic:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó a sí misma – No veo nada, esta todo blanco – Volvió a decir._

_- Valla, parece te has adelantado, no creí que ya fuera tu momento… - Se escuchó una voz masculina._

_- ¿Elle? – Preguntó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Ahora:_

Las lágrimas desaparecieron solas, se elevaron y desaparecieron, era raro, como si no quisiera que estuviera triste o feliz… eso sentía.

Silencio, eso es lo único que había un sepulcral y molesto silencio, ella siempre había preferido el silencio que al ruido, pero ahora, se sentía incomoda, observada.

- Así que esto es lo que pasa cuando mueres – Dijo al aire la chica mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente para ponerse de pie.

- En realidad no – Volvió a decir la voz, podría jurar que era L, pero sin embargo era algo… _¿diferente?_

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás? No te puedo ver.

- Ahhh, siempre igual de impaciente – Dijo la voz del hombre acercándose hacia ella, saliendo de toda esa blancura y en efecto era L, aunque… definitivamente estaba _diferente._

Omitiendo por completo que el hombre tenía alas de ángel, había algo diferente en él, es decir se veía exactamente igual de cómo lo recordaba, pero tenía un "aire" por así decirlo… _diferente._

- Elle… ¿Dónde estamos?

- En ningún lugar en específico, ni en el cielo, ni en el infierno, digamos un término medio.

- Valla, no soy lo suficientemente buena para el cielo y tampoco lo suficientemente mala para el infierno – Dijo la chica en un susurro.

- No es por eso en realidad – Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sientes una incomodidad en tu espalda – Cuando el pelinegro terminó de decir esto, la mujer reaccionó al instante, era verdad sentía cierta incomodidad, por sobre su hombro hecho un vistazo y comprobó algo increíble, tenia alas, como las de L.

- Oh… valla – No podía decir nada más, aunque un momento… ¿Qué le sucedía a sus alas? Porque lentamente se iban convirtiendo en un polvo escarchado blanco.

- … - Ryuzaki solo se limitó a verla, siempre le habían hecho gracia sus gestos.

- ¿Qué le suceden a mis alas? Se vuelven polvo…

- Es por Near.

- ¿Nate? ¿Qué tiene que ver Near con esto? – Pregunto dudosa.

- Pues convoco a los mejores médicos para tratar de revivirte a pesar de tener ya casi… como once horas muerta.

- Pero es imposible revivir a alguien de esa manera, después de tantas horas.

- Sí, yo también lo creía, pero han inventado una máquina, que más ciertos procedimientos, que aun son inciertos podrían funcionar… Se podría decir que están experimentando contigo – Argumentó desviándose un poco del tema – Pero mírate, en cuanto tus alas hayan desaparecido por completo, tú volverás a vivir.

- Esto es… increíble – La chica se perdió en sus pensamientos.

- Es 0.01% - Mencionó el chico.

- Ah?

- Esa es la probabilidad de que puedas volver a la vida de nuevo.

- Ya veo – Dijo con melancolía en sus ojos.

- Te propongo un trato – Dijo rápido con cierto brillo raro en sus ojos.

En ese momento, el comentario del chico la desubicó… un trato, ¿querría el que ella haga algo si es que volvía a la vida?

- ¿Qué clase de trato? – Interrogó ella.

- Sé que no eres feliz, no es ningún secreto pero – Fue interrumpido por un pequeño alarido de dolor departe de la chica, vio sus alas, cada vez se consumían más rápido, eso debía causarle el dolor.

- Duele…

- Tranquila, las probabilidades suben a un 5%

- … - La chica arrugó con fuerzan su vestido, tratando de contener así el dolor, mirando directamente a L para continuara con lo que decía.

- Veras, yo puedo cambiar esto, en el momento que vivas Y solo si te resucitan, podré hacer algo para cambiar todo.

- ¿Todo? Ahhh – Se quejó la chica.

- Sí, 10%

- ¿Cómo podrías hacer eso? Solo eres un ángel, alguien muerto, no Dios.

- Tú no crees En Dios – Respondió él.

- Cierto, pero sí hay cielo, también debería…

- Bueno realmente yo no pensaba pedirle ayuda a él.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo asombrada mientras abría grande sus ojos, si no se lo pedía a Dios, entonces se lo pediría a… Entonces obviamente el pago seria…

- Sabes aquí arriba es muy aburrido, demasiada paz y tranquilidad.

- Me imagino… ¡Diablos! – Se quejo nuevamente.

- 23%

- No me has dicho en qué consiste el trato.

- Cierto no interrumpas – Dijo para luego seguir – Yo podría hacer que vuelvas, que todo sea como antes, había calculado todo, sabía que todo acabaría así desde que morí, lo tengo todo preparado tu solo tienes que aceptar tú solo – Fue interrumpido por un grito de dolor de la chica.

- 97%.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Como duele Joder!

- Dime ¿Sí o No? – Lanzó rápidamente él chico al ver que, prácticamente ya no tenía alas.

- Sin pensarlo ni meditarlo, la chica ya sabía su respuesta…

- ¿Aceptas?

- Yo… ¡SÍ! – Dijo sin pensar, mientras que el dolor la enceguecía.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

- Near comienza a reaccionar – Comentó el comandante Rester a Near.

- Vamos – Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la chica que estaba en una camilla, es una especie de quirófano… improvisado de cierto modo.

- Ahhhh - Recuperaba el aliento la chica mientras abría los ojos de golpe.

- Ammy – Dijo Near a lo que ella, lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Nate – Dijo en un leve susurro, para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y que los constantes bip de la máquina conectada a ella se detuvieran haciendo un solo sonido, alargado nuevamente.

- Near – Dijo Gevanni, tratando de animarlo.

- No importa – Dijo el chico de blancos cabellos con indiferencia – Después de todo no era demasiado probable que funcionara.

De pronto todo se puso negro para los presentes. Lo que tenía planeado L, ya iba en marcha, no retrocederían en el tiempo, pero si ciertas cosas cambiarían.

.

.

.

- Diablos que molesto sol

Se quejo una adolescente de dieciséis años, mientras trataba de huir del molesto sol, poniéndose en distintas formas sobre su cama sin ningún resultado, después de todo Roger había colocado "estratégicamente" su cama para que el condenado sol le diera directo y se levantara temprano.

Con total pereza y mirando el reloj digital de grandes números verdes, al lado de su cama, en una pequeña repisa, pudo ver que AUN eran las seis y media de la mañana. Sin más se levantó, buscó en uno de los cajones de su pequeño closet nueva ropa interior, tomo su bata de baño, su toalla, jabón, cepillo de dientes, y champo, luego se dirigió a las duchas, sin molestarse en arreglarse un poco el cabello antes de salir como de costumbre, pero desistió al hacerlo, sabiendo que a esas horas no abría ningún huérfano por allí.

Una vez en la ducha se despojó de su pijama que consistía un polo largo de… ¿de hombre?

- ¿Qué demonios? – En ese momento lo recordó, la noche anterior se había "divertido" un poco con un chico, obviamente no paso a mayores que… "juegos con ropa" ante ese recuerdo se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Fue entonces que la realidad le golpeo, recordó TODO lo que sucedió y que ese era el ¿trato? Bueno… comenzaba a alterarse por lo que decidió meterse a duchar para poder relajarse y pensar.

Una vez dentro se dejó mojar por el agua helada la regadera, luego cerró la llave para empezar a jabonarse… llevándose otra sorpresa.

- M-Mi cu-cuerpo – Dijo en un hilo de voz.

Ahora SI tenía ganas de gritar como loca, es decir, ¿cómo demonios había ocurrido eso?

Se vio con detenimiento, su cuerpo era más pequeño, TODO en ella se había reducido, y lo que más le molestaba era que sus atributos… ¡Oh por Dios! Estaba segura que sus pechos se habían reducido media talla para él bracier que usaba antes, no era que fueran pequeños… pero a decir verdad era un poco acomplejada con sigo misma. No sabía qué edad tenia, si su cuerpo era más pequeño lógicamente también su edad era menor ya que ella ya conocía su cuerpo de adulta.

Siguió mirándose con detalle, sus brazos, sus piernas, pies, manos… hasta que se topó con algo excelente… su ombligo, es decir, tenía el pircing que se hizo a los dieciséis años, con el cual solo pudo estar dos meses porque Roger se lo descubrió.

Se terminó de duchar rápidamente, se secó y se puso su bata de baño antes de salir a lavarse los dientes… Se quedo prendida del espejo en su delante… ¡LO TENIA! No lo podía creer, aquel accesorio metálico debajo de su labio estaba allí (N/A: Tenía un pequeño pirging en forma de bolita debajo de su labio… más referencias… como el pircing de Konan de Akatsuki :D).

Estaba feliz, L sabía lo que en un tiempo ella quiso y de lo dio _todo_ por el momento.

Rápidamente con su cabello aun goteando, fue de regreso a su habitación y comenzó a buscar que ponerse… pero esta vez no sería como siempre, que lo primero que veía era lo que se pondría, hoy estaba sumamente feliz por la nueva oportunidad de vida, así que se daría la molestia de buscar un buen atuendo.

Veía la ropa sobre su cama ya tendida con una sonrisa, hoy usaría una remera de mangas cortas, color negro, con el dibujo de la letra L (N/A: Ya saben como el logo de L que sale en las pantallas), una falda corta jean muy voluble (N/A: Si daba una vuelta esta se elevaría) con una pequeña pantaloneta negra que le quedaba a medio muslo y unas simples zapatillas negras. Ahora la parte que más le gustaba: los accesorios, no usaría collar ya que la remera era de cuello circular un tanto alto, gracias a unos cuantos chupetones que no debían ser vistos por nadie, ese idiota se las pagaría, usaría argollas medianas blancas como la L de su remera, sus muy inseparables perlas y obviamente no podían faltar su goggles.

Se vistió y peino estaba dispuesta a irse, solo el último detalle y se encaminaría l comedor para desayunar tranquilamente.

- ¿Dónde están? – Dijo la chica al notar que en el cajón que ella los guardaba antes no estaban, pero allí SÍ estaban las franelas con las que las envolvía para que no se rasguñaran.

- No, no, no, no, no, NO! – Grito exasperada al no encontrarlos por ningún lado, ahora su habitación, que hace unos momentos estaba totalmente ordenada, ahora estaba desgraciadamente revuelta.

.

_**Toc, Toc, Toc**_

.

Llamaron en la puerta, para luego entrar inmediatamente, ella estaba furiosa y solo le añadían más leña al fuego… ¡¿Qué clase de imbécil entra sin esperar una respuesta?! ¡Para tal caso se hubiera el ahorrado el tocar su puerta! Con la determinación del mundo se volteo a punto de gritarle toda su miserable vida en la cara…

- Ammy que ha pasado en tu habitación – Preguntó un tanto enojado Roger – Sabes que eras una señorita y debes mantener habitación ordenada.

- Roger – Dijo con rabia entre dientes – ¡No estoy de humor no puedo encontrar mis goggles! – Dijo la chica

- ¿No recuerdas que me los diste para poder cómprale el estuche que tanto querías? – Respondió enseñándole dichoso objeto, el cual ella tomo e sus manos y lo abrió con delicadeza, en efecto, allí se encontraban sus goggles, y se los puso, dejando que descansen momentáneamente sobre su cuello.

- Bien, aparte de entregarte eso, quería decirte que necesito que vengas a mi oficina, ahí hay alguien que desea hablar contigo – Informo.

- Bien – Dijo la chica mientras dejaba el estuche con cuidado sobre su escritorio para luego salir en dirección a la oficina de Roger, atravesaron muchos pasillos sin contar que tuvieron que bajar cuatro pisos ya que ella dormía en el quinto piso y la oficina de Roger estaba en el primero.

- Adelante – Dijo Roger haciendo que ella entre para luego cerrar la puerta sin que el ingresara, luego se escuchó sus pasos alejarse del lugar.

- Ammy – Hablo lo único realmente importante de esa habitación una computadora portátil que tenía en su pantalla el mismo logo que estaba estampado en su remera.

- L.

- Siéntate por favor necesitamos hablar de él tarto – Pero ella no obedeció solo se limito a contestar.

- ¡Sí! – Dijo la chica feliz - ¡Es decir, no lo puedo creer L! ¡Jamás pensé que me darías esta vida de nuevo! ¡Ahora solo buscaré a And para – Fue interrumpida por la voz del computador.

- No, Beyond está preso y A se suicidó hace ya un par de semanas.

- ¿Qué y por qué ocurrió eso si aun tenemos dieciséis – Decía la chica, pero fue nuevamente cortada por el detective.

- No TÚ tienes quince, yo tengo veinticuatro años.

- Pero…

- Esta es tu oportunidad, convive con Mello, Matt y Near que son casi de tu misma edad, más tarde los llamaré a ustedes, mis cuatro sucesores para darles noticias, estaremos en reuniones constantes.

- Yo no soy tu sucesora.

- Sí lo eres, estas sobre Near a decir verdad – Cuando ella escucho esto un escalofrió le recorrió la columna ¡Ella no quería ser L!

- ¡Ja! Eso es imposible yo no he dado ningún examen para ser sucesora de L – Contesto con auto suficiencia.

- Antes… ¿Por qué crees que Roger accedió a comprarte ese caro estuche para tus goggles? Si él nunca accedió antes, ¿Por qué él no se enfado cuando vio lo que tenias bajo tu labio? Por eso y _otras_ cosas tomaste el examen de sucesión, aunque pediste discreción sobre todo.

- Mierda.

- Exprésate adecuadamente, soy tu mayor y te exijo respeto - Dijo con aires de grandeza, aunque se estuviera conteniendo para no explotar a carcajadas

- ¿No me dirás nada sobre el trato?

- Yo creo que ya te haces idea de que pasara cuando mueras…

- Me iré a pudrir en el infierno al igual que tu supongo.

- Sí, algo así, así que aprovecha tu tiempo, yo también lo haré.

- ¡Genial!

- Ah otra cosita.

- ¿Mmmmh?

- Olvidarás todos tus recuerdos… en un máximo de una semana al igual que yo.

- No… ¡yo no quiero olvidar nada L!

- Yo tampoco, pero créeme es mejor así, además de que no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo así lo decidieron ellos.

- Bien ahora te diré cosas muy importantes así que concéntrate totalmente…

- Sí – Dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el piso como siempre solía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana y cierto rubio, se levantaba perezosamente, al incorporarse totalmente, lo primero que noto fue que su nuevo compañero de cuarto, que era nuevo en la Wammy's hacia ya un mes y medio, ya estaba levantado y vestido, podría decir que se desveló jugando sus torpes videojuegos que era los que hacía en ese momento, pero los restos de agua en su cabello, decía que ya se había dado su ducha matutina, él también tenía que hacer lo mismo… no entendía que clase de manía tenía ese perro por bañarse cuando aún no había nadie en las duchas, ¿le tendría fobia a algo en específico?… Mello plantaba tres suposiciones…

1. Era gay y se le pondría dura al ver un hombre desnudo, imagínense un cuarto especial donde solo hayan muchachos en esas condiciones…

2. Lo tenía tan pequeño que le daba vergüenza.

3. Lo tenía tan grande que también le daba vergüenza

El se inclinaba hacia la segunda opción… Si eso había de ser.

Se dirigió a las duchas con lo necesario… tomo una corta ducha y salió ya vestido, el había llevado la ropa que iba a ponerse.

Llego a su habitación y ¿Qué creen? ¡Ni un milímetro! ¡Eso era! ¡Matt no se había movido ni un milímetro desde que él se fue! Ese perro lo sacaba de sus casillas, y para colmo la ropa seguía tirada por todas partes, es decir, bueno esa era su ropa pero… no había hecho nada más que jugar esa porquería que le calcinaba el cerebro ¡Mierda! Él solo entendía a golpes.

Mello se acerco peligrosamente a Matt y le arrebato la consola de las manos tirándola por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín, acto seguido le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, a ver si con eso se ponía a trabajar.

.

.

.

Una de las muchas cualidades de Matt era su graaaaaaaaaaaaaan paciencia, pero desde que tenía compartir cuarto con Mello, se fue a la verga y dejo de ser una cualidad.

¿Ahora como se suponía que debía reaccionar? ¿Debería molerlo a golpes o ir primero por su consola? … Optó por golpearlo hasta que pierda la conciencia como mínimo.

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito imbécil! – Dijo mientras se tiraba sobre él en una constante repartición de golpes, de los cuales Mello evadía muchos.

- ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA PERRO!

- ¡NO! ¡¿Sabes cuánto me costó llegar hasta el nivel ochenta seis de mi juego?! ¡Maldito te MOLERE A GOLPES!

- ¡COMO OSAS A HABLARLE ASÍ A TU AMO SARNOSO! – Gritó Mello mientras que ambos se ponían a pelear muy seriamente, era la primera pelea del día.

.

.

.

Fuera de la habitación de ambos chicos, en el pasillo, sus gritos solo se escuchaba como si alguien hablara en tono bajo, ya que las paredes eran aprueba de ruido pero al parecer no lo suficientemente buenas como para callar totalmente los gritos de ese para de escandalosos.

Como era de costumbre un niño más pequeño le había avisado a Roger que se había asustado al oír que hablaban "malas palabras" desde cierta habitación y el tenía que ir a detener la pelea que se desarrollaba ahí, antes de dar otro paso más una niña con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos fue corriendo hacia Roger diciendo que alguien había arrojado una PSP por una ventana y que le había caído en la cabeza ocasionándole un gran chinchón en ella.

Roger se dirigió hacia la habitación de los revoltosos Matt y Mello. Era realmente por ese tipo de cosas que el odiaba a los niños y amaba a los insectos.

Una vez allí entro sin molestarse en tocar encontrando a dos chicos rodando por el suelo mientras se daban un sinfín de golpes.

Como era de costumbre hace mes y medio los separó, regaño y los habría llevado a su oficina como siempre lo hacía, pero ya que L hablaba allí con Ammy, solo se limitó a castigarlos y amenazarlos con quitar chocolates y videojuegos una vez más.

Le devolvió la consola voladora a Matt y se retiró del cuarto avisando antes que después de las clases tendrían que ir a la oficina de él, ya que charlarían con L; a lo que Mello se volvió pura felicidad y Matt seguía concentrado en su PSP.

.

.

.

Cierta peliverde iba caminando hacia el comedor un poco pensativa…

_**Flas Back**_

_- Ellos no te conocen, hice todo de tal manera, que nunca has cruzado palabra con alguno – Explicaba L._

_- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Es decir… ¡Por Dios vivimos en la misma casa! – Exclamó la chica._

_- He dicho que no se hablan, no que no se hayan visto._

_- De todas maneras, es… ¡es! – Ella iba a reclamarle ¡Quería estar cerca de ellos tres! ¡pero si apenas se conocían de vista era imposible! _

_- Es tu oportunidad vuelve ha ser su amiga._

_- Pero ahora son mayores, no me va dar problemas Matt… pero ¡Near! Y sobre ellos ¡MELLO! El debe estar con un carácter horrendo._

_- Ese es tu reto, ayudaré en lo que pueda…_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- Maldición – Dijo por lo bajo mientras comenzó a pensar "_Torpe L, Y lo peor de todo es que ni estamos en la misma clase._"

- Nee Ammy-chan ¿Dónde estabas?

- Uh? – _"Te llegaran nuevos recuerdos de personas o acciones que hayas hecho, por decirlo así en esta "dimensión" según que vayas haciendo o con quién te andes relacionando, pero te aseguro que al final de esta semana ya no recordaras tu vida anterior, solo sabrás de esta" –_ Recordó otras palabras de L, mientras veía a la chica que estaba en frente suyo… _Linda_ su mejor amiga en ese orfanato, allí así era.

- Desde que Roger cambio tu cama de posición sueles levantarte temprano.

- Lo hice solo que estuve en la oficina de Roger.

- ¡No me digas! ¿Descubrió lo que hiciste ayer? – Preguntó mientras ambas elegían que desayunarían.

- Ashhhh Linda… claro que no… eso nunca ocurre, te contare luego, ahora tengo algo curiosidad de otra cosa… dime ¿cómo te fue a ti ayer? – Preguntó mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusadora y pícara.

- Pues verás… - Comenzó a relatar con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

En la sala de estar estaba Near sentado armando un rompecabezas, al finalizarlo se dirigió al comedor para poder desayunar…

Al estar ahí, vio que las mesas estaban llenas, fue a elegir su desayuno, un plato de leche con cereal, un par de tostadas y un vaso de jugo con naranja, se dirigió a la mesa con menos individuos y se dispuso a comer, aunque le sorprendió mucho que en cierto momento… es chica peliverde clavara sus ojos en él… fue solo un segundo pero… _lo hizo._

.

.

.

No pudo evitar el ver cómo fue que Near llego y se sentó lo más separado posible de todos los que estaba en esa gran mesa.

Linda seguía contando con lujo de detalles todo lo que "hizo" la noche anterior… era obvio, Linda era un año menor, ella la corrompía… Ahora sólo debía enseñarle MUY BIEN que jamás hay que pasar a mayores… Un chico llegó, era guapo, de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate, les habló directamente a ellas dos.

- Ammy ¿cómo estas reina? – Preguntó el chico… en ese momento supo todas las interacciones con aquel chico, incluyendo su nombre _Josh._

- Bien Josh.

- Que tal Linda.

- Desayuno – Se limitó a decir Linda, a ella no le agradaba ese chico, pues un tiempo parecía estar embobado por Linda, y pues obviamente ella gustaba de él, pero todo se fue a la porra cuando supo que solo estaba con ella para intentar acercarse a Ammy.

- Linda podríamos hablar un momento, es sobre el reporte de historia – Y hay venia lo complicado, casi siempre les tocaba hacer juntos los trabajos… ¡Pobre Linda! Ella solo lanzó un gruñido por lo bajo.

- Está bien, nos vemos en clases Ammy – Dijo mientras se retiraba con el chico llevando con ella su charola de desayuno.

- Bien – Se limitó a contestar Ammy

- Adiós mi reina – Fue su forma galante de despedirse.

- Adiós – Dijo ella, no es que no le gustace que le dijeran cosas lindas, pero era molesto si solo querían una cosa...

En ese momento sintió como era observada, volteó y vio que Near la observaba, decidió ignorarlo, por el momento…

Al concluir su desayuno, después de llevar su charola al lugar donde lavaban los platos se dispuso a ir a la sala de estar, aun tenía tiempo, seguramente serian las ocho y media de la mañana y las clases eran a las nueve y cuarto, se sentó en de la forma que solía hacerlo y solo esperó.

.

.

.

Near regresaba a la sala de estar, llegó y la vio ahí, no hacía nada en específico más que estar sentada de la manera que ella siempre lo hacía.

Busco un puzle y lo comenzó a resolver.

- Near – Llamó la chica.

- … - ¿Qué podría querer?

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

_._

_._

**Buenas…! ¿Qué tal minna-san? Espero les haiga gustado el segundo capítulo de este fanfic algo alocado, de mi loca cabecita :3 **

**Bueno ahora quisiera dar un agradecimiento especial a: **_**"Shiori-Uchiha-Otori"**_

**Arigaro Chiori-chan, gracias por tu comentario y tranquila no estés triste por Near, no estará solo mucho tiempo ¬w¬**

**Bueno además de agradecer por el lindo review de una linda lectora quería comunicar que le capitulo pasado no se vieron los links -.-U que puse por lo que están en mi ¿perfil? Sip allí están!**

**Bueno también quería preguntarle desean un **¿LindaxNear? **Esa pareja me gusta pero quería saber su opinión.**

**¿Abra algún lindo review? *w* Eso espero.**

**Les mando un besote n/n se despide…**

_Ammy-chan_**! :D **


	3. Desde cero, el brócoli con patas parte I

Hola Minna-san, _Death Note no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores, solo mi OC_**,Lean el final por favor, hay algo muy importante que les va a agradar.** Sin más retardos… Al fic! :D

_._

_._

_._

_En el capitulo anterior…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Near regresaba a la sala de estar, llegó y la vio ahí, no hacía nada en específico más que estar sentada de la manera que ella siempre lo hacía, con un cuaderno y otros utensilios._

_Busco un puzle y lo comenzó a resolver._

- _Near – Llamó la chica._

- _… - ¿Qué podría querer?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ahora:_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

- Hola, ¿te molesta si te retrato? – Le preguntó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No sabía que dibujaras – Dijo en un tono indiferente.

- La verdad es que no lo hago a menudo, pero me gusta hacerlo – Dijo la chica, recibiendo como respuesta un simple asentimiento de cabeza por parte del albino, ella sonrió y comenzó con el trabajo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, se le había escapado el tiempo de las manos, se perdió en su dibujo, detallándolo todo lo posible, deseando que fuera real, en su dibujo estaban Near y ella construyendo una fortaleza de naipes, sonrió inconscientemente ante ese recuerdo. Cuando acabó, cerro su cuaderno de dibujo, no se molesto en enseñárselo a Near, ya que seguramente ni lo miraría, así que aquí venia la parte más complicada… hablar.

Diablos… ¿Cómo podía comenzar?, no podía decir algo ridículo como… "_Near de ahora en adelante seamos mejores amigos, como onne-san y otouto_" no, no podía decir eso… ¿O sí? ¡NO! ¿¡En que carajos estaba pensando!?

- Near, yo… - Comenzó la peliverde, aunque fue cortada por el timbre que anunciaba que en veinte minutos comenzarías las clases.

- Deberías ir por tus cosas – Dijo sin mirarla.

- Sí, tienes razón, después de todo tengo que ir hasta el quinto piso, nos vemos – Dijo para luego levantarse e irse a su habitación, en ese pequeño proceso _olvidó_ el cuaderno de dibujo y el lápiz.

Near vio el cuaderno olvidado, se levanto y fue hacia él, tomándolo en sus manos, para luego ponerlo en un esquinero, donde el solía poner sus juguetes.

A él realmente nada de lo que hiciera esa chica le importaba, al fin y al cabo… _apenas la conocía._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Ella iba caminando por los pasillos.

Estaba con la mirada perdida, había desperdiciado una buena oportunidad con Near, y ahora se sentía tan… ¿enfadada? ¿Triste?... solo le tomo un segundo darse que cuenta que necesitaba algo, necesitaba… _chocolate._ O bien ponerse a fumar, cosa que no haría en el Wammy's House a menos que fuera a su lugar secreto, o que saliera de aquel lugar.

Sin más, se dirigió a la cocina, era verano… ¡Cómo odiaba el verano! Tanto calor ¡insoportable! Cuando era verano no podía guardar chocolate en su cuarto, se derretía…

**_._**

**_._**

**_En la cocina_**

**_._**

**_._**

¿Sería cosa del destino? Fue lo que pensó la chica al ver como cierto rubio acompañado de un pelirrojo saqueaban todo el chocolate del refrigerador. Cuando se fueron ella fue directamente hacia aquel electrodoméstico, solo para verificar que… _ya no había chocolate_.

No sabiendo el por qué, pero tomo el mismo camino de ambos chicos apresurando el paso, llegó a la habitación que ambos compartían, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando la puerta del frente se abrió saliendo de ella una Linda, que echaba fuego por los ojos, aunque al ver a su mejor amiga peliverde, volvió a su estado normal, risueño y encantador.

- ¡Ammy-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Iba a pedirle chocolate a Mello…

- ¡Wow! Yo sabía que gustabas de Mello – Dijo Linda por lo bajo sonriendo pícaramente.

- Linda – Dijo como llamada de atención – Solo quiero chocolate… ¿Tú…? ¿Tú tienes chocolate para mí? – Dijo casi suplicante.

- Sí, ten se ha derretido un poco por estar en mi bolso, pero teniendo una amiga adicta como tú, siempre es necesario un chocolate de emergencia en mi bolso.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo mientras lo rompía la horrenda envoltura que la separaba de su amado chocolate.

- Mnn ¡¿Aun no has ido por tus cosas?! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Se hace tarde! – Decía Linda mientras jalaba a su amiga de su remera hasta la habitación de la peliverde.

- ¡Un momento! ¡Mi chocolate se caerá! – Dijo disconforme la chica.

- ¡Te conseguiré más! ¡Corre!

.

.

.

Habían pasado las primeras clases, y ya era hora del usual receso, Ammy salía caminando apresurada, y es que eso pasa cuando tienes un vicio, sientes aquella ansiedad asfixiante, hace que tu cuerpo te exija lo que sea que acostumbres a consumir o hacer. Y pues, este era el caso.

En su caminata a su lugar secreto, chocó accidentalmente con un muchacho, se hubiera quedado a discutir, pero su vicio era mayor en ese promedio ponderado, así que solo dijo un simple _"fíjate imbécil"_ y siguió rápidamente su camino.

El chico, con quien chocó, su rápida reacción fue tomarla del brazo para obligarle a disculparse, después de todo ¿Cuántas oportunidad tendría para hacerle pasar el ridículo a una de las chicas más solicitadas del Wammy's House? Aunque la chica, anticipando eso subió rápidamente sus brazos, entrelazando así sus manos en su nuca.

- Maldición – Susurro Mello, al ver que la chica se le había adelantado con aquel movimiento.

- Ahora, ¿Qué maldices? – Preguntó Matt que para extrañeza de Mello, no llevaba su juego portátil.

- Hmp… ¿ves esa chica tonta con cabeza de brócoli? – Interrogó Mello mientras señalaba por donde se alejaba Ammy.

- ¿Brócoli?

- ¡Sí, a la espinaca andante!

- Mmm ¿La chica de cabello…? ¡¿Verde?!

- Si la brócoli con patas.

- ¿Bueno que te hizo?

- La muy estúpida me chocó y todavía me dijo: ¡Fíjate imbécil! – Dijo esto último fingiendo la voz, como el de una chica, aunque le salió… terrible.

- Bueno, hay que seguirla y obligarla a que se disculpe – Dijo Matt ansioso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mello, por estar ciego, al querer someter a la chica, no se percató de esto y jalo a Matt por el camino donde se había ido la susodicha.

- ¿A dónde carajos se fue? – Preguntó retóricamente Mello.

- Mmm ¡No sé! ¡Pero necesito ir al baño!

Después de lo dicho Matt salió corriendo en dirección de un pequeño jardín, uno de los muchos de la Wammy's House, el más descuidado, abandonado y no visitado de aquel orfanato para súper dotados.

Mello al ver esto, solo enarcó una ceja, y se preguntó mentalmente: _"¿Se habrá tomado muy a pecho su papel de perro?". _Se encogió de hombros, iba a seguir a Matt, pero vio a Roger conversar con un empleado, lo que le hizo recordar, ¡Hoy se encontraría con L! ¡Oh vamos reloj apiádate de mi sufrimiento que esperar hasta el final de clases es todo un tormento! Se animó inmediatamente y regresó al aula de clases.

.

.

.

Se preguntarán… ¿Matt de verdad iba a usar un árbol como…? Pues no, se equivocan, ya que la verdad, es que aquel muchacho de ojos esmeraldas tenía dos grandes vicios, el primero conocido por todos, la fascinación por sus videojuegos, pero el segundo, ocultado tras las sombras, era… _fumar_, no pregunten el por qué o cuándo, por el momento solo diré que comenzó a fumar desde una edad muy temprana.

Mientras se intoxicaba con la deliciosa y mortífera nicotina, un taco de cigarro calló en su cabeza, haciendo que él se alarmase, miro a todos lados, escucho como se alejaban pasos y entonces la vio. Esa chica que estaba de espaldas, peliverde, alias, "_brócoli con patas"_ o la famosa _"espinaca andante" _se sacudía la ropa, se estiró, suspiró y miró hacia los lados mientras que comenzaba a caminar de regreso a la casa.

- Mmm vaya, al menos no soy el único que hace esto – Dijo mientras veía el taco del cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

.

.

.

- ¡Ammy-chan! – Gritó linda

- Dime Linda.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Te busque por todos lados pero… - En ese momento Linda calló en cuenta de sus propias palabras.

La castaña se acercó peligrosamente a la ojinegro, acercó su rostro por el cuello de su amiga e inhaló la fragancia de la chica, frunció el ceño.

- ¡Estabas fumando! – Dijo en tono muy bajito, pero también enojado.

- Mmm… cada vez es menos frecuente – Trató de escudarse la adolescente.

- ¡No entiendo por qué lo haces!

- Es complicado… - Dijo la chica con tono bajo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

- ¡Yo sé! ¡Entiendo por lo que pasaste!

- …

Eso fue algo imprevisto, ella nunca, reitero NUNCA le había contado su pasado a nadie además de Wammy y… bueno L, pero en esta "_dimensión_" le había dicho a Linda… y ahora lo recordaba todo, un día de otoño… en la habitación de Linda… ella miraba las hojas caer por la ventana mientras hablaba y le daba la espalda a Linda… su amiga solo la escuchaba… Por momentos la castaña sollozaba… ella hablaba en un tono indiferente, como si, _no le doliera recordar._

- No importa, iré a echarme un poco de colonia.

- ¡Estoy harta! ¡Aunque lo disimules…! Tu sola te engañas…

- Linda, no te estoy pidiendo un sermón, ni mucho menos permiso – Dijo con fría e indiferente.

- Lo sé.

La verdad es que Ammy no quería decirle eso a Linda, pero era como si las palabras salieran solas de su boca, dándose ellas mismas el permiso de ser libres de arruinar ese momento.

Las lágrimas se asomaron a los marrones ojos de la artista, amenazando a la pelivede con salir desbordadas sin control ni autorización. La ojinegro al ver esto, suspiró con cansancio, abrazó a Linda mientras ella escondía su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su amiga, llorando levemente, mojando la remera de la chica, que se mantenía estoica ante la situación.

- Perdón – Dijo al aire Ammy.

- … - Linda lloró con más fuerza ante aquello, cuando discutían por los cigarros, y se tocaba el tema del pasado de la chica, su mejor amiga se escuchaba tan vacía, como si su alma hubiera abandonada su cuerpo por esos momentos.

.

.

.

Near caminaba tranquilamente para retornar a sus clases, cuando vio el melodrama del cual eran protagonistas las dos mejores amigas, le extrañó un poco la peliverde, esa chica siempre era un mar de risas y sonrisas, pero ahora se veía totalmente estoica ante el llanto de su amiga, sonrió un poco, claro que no pasó de una leve curvatura de labios, quizás pueda hacer una excepción de _"solo rubias"_.

.

.

.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, volvamos a clases, no podemos ser castigadas, si llegamos tarde de nuevo… nos despiden – Dijo Linda con una pequeña sonrisa.

- _"¿Nos despiden?" – _Pensó la ojinegra.

Ah… claro cómo ha de olvidarlo, a los dieciséis años, en vista de que su mesada no le alcanzaba para mucho, consiguió un trabajo en un café maid… interesante, ese sitio siempre le divirtió mucho.

- ¡Sí! – Dijo la ojinegra muy sonriente mientras que ambas comenzaban a caminar.

.

.

.

El final de clases llegó rápido, Ammy tenía que hacer acto de presencia en la oficina de Roger al igual que los otros chicos, se encaminó hacia el lugar del encuentro.

Se sentía nerviosa, le comenzaron a sudar las manos y en sus níveas mejillas apareció un sonrojo que a cada paso que daba se hacía más presente, ignoró todo, paro su pasos, solo tenía que bajar un piso más y llegaría a la oficina de Roger…

- Diablos, ¡no puede ser que este tan nerviosa!

Se paró enfrente de las imponentes puertas de la elegante oficina, tocó suavemente y después de un _delante de Roger _decidió tomar la perilla de la puerta en sus manos, abriendo así lenta y tortuosamente la puerta de la dichosa oficina…

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

_._

_._

**Hola minna-san!**

Ahora diré algunas cosas!

**1. **Disculpa por no haber actualizado anteriormente, pero esto de la inspiración y la escuela es un tema complicado, cuando estoy en la escuela la inspiración fluye, pero en mi casita… nada.

**2. **Ahora dar gracias a las siguientes lectoras por su hermoso y seductor review *¬*

"_PaotCraft_" y _"Shadechu Nightray"_ Me inspiran para seguir arigatou!

**3. **Disculpen por el capitulo demasiado corto pero esto tiene un gran fin!

**4. Necesito que mis querid s lector s (los que deseen claro está) me brinden sus hermosos OC tal cual como lo es Ammy, para que estos puedan participar en el fic y terminar con alguno de nuestros amados chicos! *¬* **

**Lo que se requiere es lo siguiente: **

- **_Nombre real y nombre del Wammy's, si tuvieran algún apodo también._**

- **_Edad._**

- **_La historia, como fue su vida antes de entrar al Wammy's_**

- **_Con cual chico desearían quedarse excepto Matt :3_**

- **_Apariencia._**

- **_Como visten, atuendo diario o casual, formal, pijama (si desean especificar), deportivo y traje de baño._**

- **_Carácter y personalidad._**

- **_Sueños y aspiraciones._**

- **_Habilidad propia (como la de Linda es dibujar)(opcional)_**

- **_Orden de sucesión de L pero desde el 5to, no se preocupen más adelante subirán :D_**

- **_Extra._**

Bueno la verdad es que quiero hacer eso ya que, yo participo en un fic así del Ouran High School Host Club y me gusta la dinámica.

**El límite para inscribirse será cuando suba el siguiente capítulo, pueden dejar como review a su OC o por inbox, como deseen**.

Se despide de ustedes _Ammy-1497._

Sayonara~! :-*


	4. Los once primeros de la sucesión

Hola Minna-san! Lamento mucho el GRAN retraso de este fic, pero las explicaciones las daré al final.

**Death Note no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores. Los OC's tampoco me pertenecen, salvo Ammy. Tampoco las canciones que aparecerán a lo largo del fic.**

Sin más contratiempos al fic! :D

_._

_._

_._

_En el Capítulo anterior_

_._

_._

_._

_El final de clases llegó rápido, Ammy tenía que hacer acto de presencia en la oficina de Roger al igual que los otros chicos, se encaminó hacia el lugar del encuentro._

_Se sentía nerviosa, le comenzaron a sudar las manos y en sus níveas mejillas apareció un sonrojo que a cada paso que daba se hacía más presente, ignoró todo, paro su pasos, solo tenía que bajar un piso más y llegaría a la oficina de Roger…_

_Diablos, ¡no puede ser que este tan nerviosa!_

_Se paró enfrente de las imponentes puertas de la elegante oficina, tocó suavemente y después de un "adelante" de Roger decidió tomar la perilla de la puerta en sus manos, abriendo así lenta y tortuosamente la puerta de la dichosa oficina…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ahora_

_._

_._

_._

Ingresó a la oficina, y ¡Oh sorpresa! Aun no llegaba nadie, que molestia, saludó educadamente a Roger y a "L", es decir el computador, se sentó en el impecable suelo de la forma que solía hacerlo, tomo en sus manos sus goggles que reposaban en su cuello y se los puso correctamente, cambiando su perspectiva de visión a color naranja.

En menos de un minuto llegó Near. Casi seguido de este Mello, pero no llegaba Matt.

A los quince minutos llegó Matt, jugando con su consola, siendo recibido así por una sarta de insultos, cortesía de… Mello.

- Matt, llegas tarde – Dijo la voz de L.

- Emm, sí perdón – Respondió sin dejar de mirar su juego.

- Podrías dejar de jugar y sentarte – Pidió L.

A Matt no le agradó aquella petición, pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, así que guardo la consola. En su corto camino a la silla que se encontraba al lado de Mello, ya que Near estaba sentado en el suelo al igual que… ¡Hey la brócoli! Esperen un segundo, ¿Por qué la brócoli estaba allí?

- Bien les hablare de los puestos de sucesión, Roger – Dijo L.

- Near primer lugar, Mello segundo, Matt tercero – Menciono Roger.

Mello, al escuchar los resultados se volvió pura furia, ¿por qué? Pues por el simple hecho que él se había matado estudiando hora tras hora, día tras día; mientras que la molesta pelusa blanca solo jugaba con sus muñecos, ¿Y todo para qué? Para que este como segundón nuevamente. Sin meditar dijo:

- Entonces ¿Qué pinta aquí la espinaca?

- Mello – Menciono Roger como llamada de atención.

- A eso iba, Ammy – Llamó L.

- ¿Sí?

- Estas en el puesto cero.

- Cero… - Murmuró con cierta dejadez mirando un punto indefinido del suelo, mientras que arrugaba levemente su falda con ambas manos.

- Sí, tu estas sobre ellos, te otorgué el cero y no el primero porque tu intelecto me ayudará en varios casos y sin duda haremos buen equipo.

- Arigatou – Dijo aun con la vista gacha, apretando más su prenda de vestir.

Los presentes, a excepción de Roger, no salían de su asombro, es decir, la chica que siempre fue famosa por eludir los exámenes de sucesión, ahora de la noche a la mañana, ¡de un momento a otro! Se había ubicado en el mejor puesto de sucesión, además según lo dicho por L, trabajaría con ella, y lo peor de todo… ¡la muy tonta se veía triste! Inaceptable.

Después de aquello conversaron más, como a los cuarenta y tantos minutos después pudieron salir de la oficina.

La sucesión había terminado así:

Puesto 0: Ammy

Primero: Near.

Segundo: Mello.

Tercero: Matt.

Cuarto: Linda.

Quinto: Daysuke y Daysetsu… ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Sexto: Nana.

Séptimo: Shadow

Octavo: Emi

Noveno: Samy

Décimo: Saito… ¿Quién era él?

Onceavo: Lucy

Les dijo… que solo se concentraran en los once primeros, también mencionó algo sobre convivir más… _¿Qué planeas Elle?_

La chica se fue directo a su habitación, trató de recordar a las chicas del sexto, séptimo, octavo, noveno y onceavo lugar, a ver…

Nana, la del sexto puesto:

Sí sus nuevos conocimientos no fallaban, era de baja estatura como de… 1.48 o algo así; cabello largo con un flequillo un tanto rebelde de color castaño; brillantes ojos dorados, de nívea piel, labios rosa… en conclusión alguien con una apariencia muy tierna, un cuerpo normal, ni mucho, ni poco… ¿Cuántos años tenía? Unos 15 seguramente, ah! Y como olvidarlo, esa chica tenía un exquisito gusto por la moda. Tenía un concepto básico sobre sus habilidades, mas no deseaba arriesgarse, la investigaría.

Ahora, Shadow:

A ver, si mal no recordaba, ella tenía la misma altura de Nana; su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, con un flequillo que oculta su frente, de un lustroso blanco; ojos rojos… ella ¿también tendría ojos shinigami como B.B.?, Nariz respingada, labios color carmesí y esbelta figura, más desarrollada que la de Nana, a pesar de tener aparentemente la misma edad. Recordaba haberla visto golpear a un chico que la molestó. Era una gamer, al igual que ella, después de aquello, también debía investigarla mucho más.

La siguiente, Emi:

Era una chica alta, de su estatura seguramente, como de… 1.70 al igual que ella, su cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, de un intenso rojizo anaranjado; con ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, labios rosas sumados a una delicada y blanquecina piel. Podía recordar que la chica tocaba muy bien cualquier instrumento, algo envidiable por su parte aunque también se esforzaba al máximo cuando de música se trata. Otra a la cual debía investigar.

La penúltima Samy:

De estatura promedio, como de 1.60, cabello albino, ojos oscuros, piel nívea; sus labios… carmesí, sin duda, debido a maquillaje. La recordaba comiendo un gran pote de helado y tenía el presentimiento de que también se le hacía más sencillo el tocar instrumentos musicales.

Y la última Lucy:

De estatura normal, un poco baja quizá de 1.57, cabello largo hasta la cintura con uno mechones que caían grácilmente sobre su rostro, ondeado, de un exquisito castaño algo oscuro; ojos grises, con la luz se pueden apreciar verdosos, bajo ellos, unas obscuras ojeras; tez blanca, labios rosa suave y algunas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas. Según recordaba, tenía cierta característica similar a la de Near por el modo de uso de su ropa, sus demás habilidades, para ella aun eran un misterio.

Ahora tenía cinco cosas que hacer, investigar cinco chicas diferentes. Ah y claro, también debía averiguar quiénes eran esos tres chicos los cuales desconocía en su totalidad.

.

.

.

- No lo puedo creer – Gruñía lleno de rabia Mello.

- Bah! No es para tanto – Tranquilizaba Matt que jugaba con su consola.

- Quizás para ti "no sea para tanto" Pero para mí sí, no sabes cuánto me esfuerzo, cuánto… – Comenzó a decir Mello.

- Hay no Mello, no comiences con tu melodrama.

- ¿Me estás diciendo melodramático? – Preguntó el rubio con ira.

- Obviamente, es por eso que estas en el segundo puesto de sucesión – Comentó Matt sin importancia volviendo a su juego.

- ¡Te enseñare a estar en el segundo puesto! – Grito Mello para luego lanzarse sobre Matt, esa era la segunda pelea del día.

.

.

.

- ¡Nee! Linda~ - Llamó Ammy, cantarinamente, a su mejor amiga que se encontraba dibujándola, de una manera un tanto… exótica.

- Dime – Respondió Linda sin dejar de mirar su dibujo y a su amiga constantemente.

- ¡Tengo hambre! – Se quejó la adolescente haciendo un infantil gesto.

- ¡Ammy-chan! ¡Tu rostro! – Se quejó Linda.

- Disculpa, pero de verdad quiero almorzar – Se excusó la chica.

- Ahhhh, está bien – Suspiró Linda bajando su lápiz técnico – Vístete e iremos a la cafetería.

- ¡Bien! – Respondió esta mientras se ponía nuevamente su ropa, ya que, solo se encontraba en ropa interior.

- Creo que esa canción que escribimos e hicimos la música juntas… una de las últimas – Comenzó a decir Linda.

- ¿Cuál?

- Magnet (1) Ya es tiempo de que le hagamos la coreografía.

Esperen un momento… ¿Qué? Acaso… ¿Había dicho Magnet?

Eso debía ser alguna clase de castigo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, agradeció que Linda se hubiera perdido en sus pensamientos y no la veía directamente, se controló a sí misma, no conseguiría nada de eso, más que alarmar innecesariamente a Linda.

Ahora que podía observar bien a Linda, su cabello seguía recogido en dos bellas coletas como la recordaba, aunque ahora se encontraban muy largas, como a la altura de su muslo, y su flequillo traía otro estilo el cual constaba más en mechones rebeldes que adornaban su rostro. Ella era exactamente igual a… Miku; con la única diferencia, de que su mejor amiga, era una versión castaña de la "_diva_"_._ Sonrió nerviosamente y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Lo has recordado por lo pervertido de esta situación? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada acusadora.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué te hace pensarlo? – Preguntó Linda precipitándose hacia la puerta.

- Es de mala educación responder una interrogante con otra Linda – Respondió la peliverde saliendo rápidamente por la puerta y cerrándola tras sí al ver la huida de su amiga.

- ¡N-No me molestes! – Dijo para comenzar a correr, aunque era inútil, su mejor amiga tenía una velocidad superior a la suya.

- ¡Vamos Linda! ¡Solo es una pregunta! – Respondió ella corriendo también.

Aunque la pregunta había sido tonta, sirvió un poco para desorientar a Linda. ¡Demonios!

_¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta Elle?_

_._

_._

_._

En la cafetería, tomando un muy merecido almuerzo se encontraba cierta chica la cual respondía al nombre de Nana, ella estaba acompañada de otra chica la cual se identificaba como Shadow.

Ambas chicas almorzaban tranquilamente, no conversaban y era obvio que tampoco planeaban hacerlo. Ambas chicas se encontraban almorzando juntas por su mejor amigo Matt, ya que ellas no eran… amigas, pero compartían el mismo mejor amigo, así que Matt tuvo la idea de que ellas se llevaran mejor para que luego no lo quieran partir en dos cuando ambas quieran la compañía del gamer al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar a la cafetería y después de que ambas escogieran su delicioso almuerzo, Linda y Ammy observaron donde podrían sentarse, la ojinegra divisó una particular cabellera blanca, lacia y de baja estatura.

_- Shadow – _Pensó intrigada la peliverde mientras se dirigía hacia aquella mesa seguida por Linda.

No sé equivocó, ella era Shadow, y además… valla sorpresa, dos pájaros de un tiro, Nana también estaba con ella, sonrió imperceptiblemente y se ubicó frente a las chicas mientras que Linda tomaba asiento a su lado. Comenzó una conversación trivial con Linda, en cualquier momento llegaría el momento adecuado y ellas desearían participar de ella.

- ¿Cómo te lo explico Linda? Era un conjunto único, aquellos zapatos, esos accesorios, sin dudas ese diseñador es todo un erudito de la moda – Comentaba animadamente Ammy bajo la atenta mirada de Nana.

- Eh… Si no es molestia, ¿me podrían decir de que diseñador están hablando? - Pregunto la castaña de ojos dorados con una adorable sonrisa.

Ambas chicas, la peliverde y la castaña de coletas, la pusieron al tanto de la conversación. El trío de chicas prosiguió con su amena conversación, de un momento a otro comenzaron a hablar de videojuegos, Nana, a pesar de que no era fanática tenía un amplio conocimiento del tema, consecuencia de tener como mejor amigo a un gamer. Al parecer a Shadow le interesó aquel tema, la pelivede rió para sus adentros, ¿cómo no le interesaría? Habían comenzado a hablar de los videojuegos que estaban de estreno.

- Eso no es nada, también saldrá _Ryūketsu no fukkatsu (2) –_ Comentó Shadow orgullosa por sus conocimientos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cómo olvidarlo! – Secundó Nana – Matt ha estado hablando de ese juego por más de tres meses.

Todas las chicas presentes hablaban sobre temas triviales, nadie dejaba de dar su opinión.

Al finalizar el prolongado almuerzo, quedaron en el acuerdo que deberían juntarse más tarde para poder dar un paseo por los jardines del orfanato o simplemente tener una tranquila charla.

La peliverde se observaba muy satisfecha, había aprendido muchas cosas de aquellas chicas, y el dato más importante que pudo absorber, sin duda fue saber que ambas chicas eran las mejores amigas de Matt, un punto más a su favor.

.

.

.

En los jardines del Wammy's House, sentada en un de las muchas bancas, se encontraba cierta chica de cabello color rojizo anaranjado, la cual usaba una camiseta roja con un hombro caído, shorts blancos y sandalias romanas color bronce, con un colgante en forma de herradura que descansaba en su cuello.

La chica de ojos verdes, mira el entorno sin interés alguno, hacia menos de un año que había llegado al orfanato.

Observaba sin interés a las mariposas de diversos colores, a las personas que pasaban por allí, hasta que cierta cabellera rubia le llamó la atención, siguió a la figura con sus ojos hasta que desapareció de su campo visual, sonrió para sus adentros, sin duda, aquel chico le atraía de una manera descomunal, aunque sabía que no era el momento para acercársele, pues se notaba que traía un "lindo" humor esa tarde. Sí… sin duda _Mello_ era un chico interesante.

.

.

.

En el salón de arte, para ser más específicos, en el cuarto de música, se hallaban dos chicas: Una de cabello albino y ojos oscuros que vestía una polera color morado sin mangas, pantalones ajustados negros y botas del mismo color; la otra chica tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises, vestía una remera de manga larga color negro, la cual le quedaba enorme, también traía unos pantalones jean y además iba descalza.

Ambas chicas sostenían un violín entre sus manos, se pusieron en posición para tocar y así comenzaron su duelo de música, hace ya tres semanas que se encontraban en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora para poder competir mutuamente. La verdad es que ambas se habían agradado, por eso ninguna de las dos había faltado a su encuentro diario desde que iniciaron, cada día intentaban con otro instrumento, lograban melodías hermosas en mutua compañía, sin duda poco a poco se volvían buenas amigas.

.

.

.

No muy apartado de ese lugar, ha tres aulas de distancia, se encontraba el cuarto de dibujo y pintura; en aquel lugar se encontraba un chico alto de cabellera negra y por lo físico se notaba que era asiático, en realidad era coreano. Ese muchacho tenía en cabello color negro, lo llevaba peinado hacia un lado, a veces su peinado le tapaba el ojo izquierdo; vestía un jean azul oscuro, remera verde claro de mangas largas y zapatillas negras. Aquel chico, pintaba tranquilamente sobre un lienzo.

Su paz fue interrumpida por el brusco ingreso de otro chico, de su misma altura, misma edad, es decir, 16 años, y además tenían un parecido sorprendente, si el intruso no tuviera los ojos delineados, el cabello teñido de color azulino y el flequillo de rojo más una pequeña coleta debido a su cabello un tanto largo; serían exactamente iguales.

- ¡Hey! Daysetsu

- Dime Daysuke – Contestó el gemelo menor, de cabello negro.

- Deja de hacer eso, vamos a la habitación y ayúdame a ordenarla, hoy habrá revisión nocturna – Avisó el mayor.

- Está bien – Contestó con resignación el menor, en verdad deseaba seguir perfeccionando su obra de arte.

.

.

.

Por otra parte del orfanato, en el primer piso, se encontraba un muchacho de estatura alta, cabello color morado con una coleta no muy larga que se la ubicaba en el hombro derecho, ojos azules y buen cuerpo, en conclusión un adolescente muy apuesto; él se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del lugar, a cada hermosa chica que veía, le obsequiaba un piropo, las chicas aduladas se emocionaban de sobre manera, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo?. Sin duda alguna aquel muchacho era un mujeriego en su totalidad.

Pasó por el lado de Near, este ni siquiera se molesto en verlo, sabía exactamente quién era, uno de los chicos más mencionados y _deseados_ del Wammy's.

Sin prestarle mayor importancia, el de cabello blanco, decidió ir a la sala de juegos para poder entretenerse con algunos puzles.

El chico de cabello morado paró de repente su paso, dio media vuelta sobre su eje y observó a Near.

- A mí no me engañas con tu falsa inocencia – Dijo con un deje de molestia para luego retomar su camino.

Near lo vio inexpresivamente y se dijo así mismo que debía seleccionar mejor a sus compañeras del sexo opuesto, algunas solían hablar de más.

.

.

.

_Continuará…_

_._

_._

_._

**Hola minna-san!**

Bueno… etto, ante todo deseo dar mis disculpa ya que yo había comunicado a varias personas que subiría este capítulo el sábado pasado y no fue así, para ellos y todos ustedes mis disculpas.

_**Explicaiones!**_

(1): "Magnet" es una canción de Miku Hatsune y Luka Megurine, dejaré el link de esta subtitulada en mi perfil (?) Sí allí.

(2): "_Ryūketsu no fukkatsu" _Significa El resurgir sangriento, y no es un videojuego real u.u Yo inventé el nombre.

**Pregunta para mejorar:**

Jejeje ¿Qué creen que hace Near? Es todo un loquillo ewe

**También quiero agradecer a: **

- Smeralda

- Aka No Kitsune 108

- ChocolateNeko

- Saeki Hikari

- ShionKishimoto13

- Jacy Kay

- harumiXD

Por sus hermosos reviews y por participar en este fanfic algo (muy) alocado. Espero sigan dejando muchos más! :D

Bueno sin nada más que decir, me disculpo por la tardanza nuevamente y espero que les haya agradado este capi, si tienen algo que decirme sobre sus OC's o alguna disconformidad por cómo fue narrado en este capítulo por favor díganmelo :3

Se despide de ustedes _Ammy1497._

Bye~! :-*


	5. Recuerdos inestables, desconfianza

Hola Minna-san! Lamento mucho el GRAN retraso de este fic, pero las explicaciones las daré al final.

**Death Note no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores. Los OC's tampoco me pertenecen, salvo Ammy. Tampoco las canciones que aparecerán a lo largo del fic.**

Sin más contratiempos al fic! :D

_._

_._

_._

_Anteriormente_

_._

_._

_._

_Por otra parte del orfanato, en el primer piso, se encontraba un muchacho de estatura alta, cabello color morado con una coleta no muy larga que se la ubicaba en el hombro derecho, ojos azules y buen cuerpo, en conclusión un adolescente muy apuesto; él se encontraba paseando por los pasillos del lugar, a cada hermosa chica que veía, le obsequiaba un piropo. Sin duda alguna aquel muchacho era un mujeriego en su totalidad._

_Pasó por el lado de Near, este ni siquiera se molesto en verlo, sabía exactamente quién era, uno de los chicos más mencionados y deseados del Wammy's._

_Sin prestarle mayor importancia, decidió ir a la sala de juegos para poder entretenerse con algunos puzles._

_El chico de cabello morado paró de repente, dio media vuelta sobre su eje y observó a Near._

_A mí no me engañas con tu falsa inocencia – Dijo con un deje de molestia para luego retomar su camino._

_Near lo vio inexpresivamente y se dijo así mismo que debía seleccionar mejor a sus compañeras del sexo opuesto, algunas solían hablar de más._

_._

_._

_._

_Ahora_

_._

_._

_._

El muchacho de hebras color morada caminaba tranquilamente, se encontraba subiendo por las escaleras, pues iba ir a visitar a sus dos mejores amigas, cierta castaña y cierta chica con el exótico color de cabello… color naturaleza, como él solía decirle, se dirigía a la habitación de esta última a paso calmado, saboreando el momento… Oh sin duda disfrutaba muy gratamente el halagar a las chicas.

_**Flash Back**_

Era el día de campo anual que realiza la Wammy's House, los huérfanos jugaban, comían y se divertían de manera sobre comunal al poder tener esas horas de deleite fuera de los muros que conforman la gran construcción que era aquel orfanato.

Cierto chico de trece años caminaba tranquilamente coqueteándole a las adolescentes guapas que pasaban lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Como no todo dura para siempre, su satisfacción alimenticia disminuyó, por lo que decidió ir a buscar algo para almorzar, en realidad, en especifico, el solo deseaba comer uno o dos oniguiris, caminó hacia la canastilla de su grupo y no encontró el preciado alimento, sin decepcionarse fue a buscar a alguna "señorita" que fuera lo suficiente amable, ingenua o tonta como para darle su oniguiri de almuerzo.

Camino un poco y sobre una manta con diseño de cuadros, pudo apreciar a una solitaria señorita sentada comenzando a comer la bola de arroz de forma pausada, deleitándose con el sabor que debería degustar él. Se acercó con galantería y su número comenzó.

- Nee, Dime… ¿Qué hace una bella y frágil señorita color naturaleza sola exponiéndose a estos hostiles rayos ultravioleta?

- Estoy… almorzando – Contesto desinteresadamente.

- Tu blanquecina piel se dañará por estar aquí, permíteme escoltarte hasta la sombra del árbol más cercano.

- No gracias, espero a alguien.

- El muchacho no se alarmo ni precipitó, por el momento el semblante de la chica era tranquilo y taciturno, lo más probable es que esperara a alguna amiga.

- Dudo mucho que la persona por la cual aguardas sea de la suficiente importancia como para que la dejes y disfrutes mi compañía – Dijo con arrogancia.

La búsqueda de oniguiris no iba como lo había planeado, generalmente _cualquier_ otra chica hubiera caído desde el inicio. Pero para su particular desgracia, se había topado con _Ammy_, además había menospreciado a Linda, su mejor amiga, sin saberlo, sin duda no saldría ileso.

La peliverde le dirigió una mirada asesina y respondió:

- Podrías… Por favor desaparecer, según tú Romeo.

- ¿Romeo? Acaso deseas ser mi Julieta – Dijo con picardía.

- Mira… yo no me levantaré en vano – Amenazó Ammy.

- Oh… vamos muñeca solo es… - Respondía Saito animado.

- ¡Te digo qué…! – Lo cortó la peliverde.

- ¡Ammy-chan! – Llegó gritando cierta castaña de largas coletas castañas

- ¿Linda? – Dijeron al unisolo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Saito-kun? Tú aquí… con Ammy-chan…

- ¡Linda! Tú como puedes conocer a esta… señorita amargura.

- ¿Ammy-chan? Pero si ella no…

- Te doy dos de tres segundos para que desaparezcas morita – Amenazó nuevamente la chica con un aura asesina.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Acaso no disfrutas mi compañía? Señorita _naturaleza_.

- La peliverde se levantó hecha furia, su flequillo ocultaba su mirada, caminó tortuosamente hacia el muchacho y cuando estaban frente a frente dijo:

- Sé que desde el inicio solo viniste por esto – Dijo enseñándole el oniguiri – Al principio me pareció entretenido el verte tratando de ligarme para poder darte mi almuerzo, pero eres tan irritante que me hartaste… si tanto lo quieres…

- ¡Ammy-chan! ¡Detente!

Demasiado tarde, un oniguiri volador se estrello contra el rostro de Saito, ocasionando que este se vea repleto de arroz. A Saito le hirvió la sangre de la rabia que le ocasionó la peliverde ante sus acciones, sin perder la compostura que le caracterizaba, con voz tranquila respondió:

- Valla… que desperdicio de oniguiris – Decía mientras se limpiaba el rostro siendo ayudado por Linda – Y pensar que me esforcé en mentir tanto con tu belleza inexistente, ¿sabes lo muy arduo qué fue?

- No tanto como el vivir sin cerebro diariamente – Respondió mientras tomaba a Linda del brazo y la llevaba consigo en dirección opuesta al chico.

- Por favor… es decir, sería mejor tratar de conquistar a una escoba con falda, además ¿sin cerebro dices?… se nota que no eres consciente del gran número de términos sofisticados que pueden salir de estos labios, mi gran léxico te sorprendería.

- … ¿Me estás diciendo… Plana? – Preguntó con ira.

- Mira naturaleza, no es por ofender pero sé que usas brasier de niña.

- ¡¿Disculpa?! – Prácticamente gritó sonrojada mientras se tapaba el pecho con los dos brazos entrecruzados.

- Está bien te disculpo, pero no te mortifiques, no es tu culpa no poder lucir bien un escote.

- ¡Que yo sepa no es un delito usar copa A!

- Pero tú no usas copa A, yo diría –A.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – Dijo a punto de darle una bofetada.

- ¡Basta!

- Fue lo que gritó Linda mientras se interponía entre ambos adolescentes con los brazos extendidos separándolos el uno del otro.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Saito sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, no podía creer que así haya conocido a una de sus mejores amigas, sacó su teléfono celular, obsequio de cierta peliverde, marcó a Linda y espero hasta que esta le atendiera.

- Hola Linda.

- Hola Saito-chan.

- Nee, ¿estás en la habitación de Ammy?

- Sí, aquí estamos.

- Bien, voy para allá.

- Está bien, adiós.

- Adiós Hime-chan.

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Linda y Ammy, cuando regresaron a la habitación de la segunda siguieron haciendo lo mismo que antes de ir a tomar su almuerzo, así que la peliverde se encontraba nuevamente en ropa interior recostada en su cama, siendo dibujada por Linda.

Cuando Saito llegó a su destino, no se molestó en tocar la puerta, ingresó muy frescamente cerrando la puerta tras sí y saludando a las presentes.

La peliverde que se hallaba semidesnuda lanzó un grito de susto al observar al "intruso" ambos, Linda y Saito la miraron con extrañes, después de todo… se habían visto mutuamente en innumerables ocasiones, era algo normal entre aquellos _tres_ _mejores amigos._ Ammy, en su estado de pánico, comenzó a arrojar todas las almohadas cerca de su alcance, cuando estas se vieron agotadas, estaba a punto de lanzar el reloj digital que estaba en una pequeña repisa al lado de su cama, cuando Linda dijo:

- Tranquila Ammy-chan… Hoy esta muy rara – Le comentó mientras tomaba el reloj y dejaba nuevamente en su lugar.

- ¡Linda! – Reprendió ella ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila? ¡Un idiota la estaba viendo en lencería!

- Nee Ammy ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el chico un tanto indignado por el "recibimiento".

- Quizá simplemente no te observó bien- comento Linda

- ¡Sí no hay nadie más en el orfanato con el cabello morado!

- Linda miró directamente a su amiga, sin duda estuvo muy extraña desde temprano…

- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! – Exclamo el chico.

- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Linda.

- Seguramente te sentiste en desventaja por el hecho de estar así y yo con toda mi ropa, si ese era el problema… - Decía mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

- ¡Detente! – Gritó exaltada la peliverde al ver que el muchacho ya se había despojado de su remera, además para la sorpresa de ambos chicos, Ammy ya estaba vestida nuevamente.

Ammy miraba confundida a el muchacho, ¿quién era? Era Saito… esa era su conclusión pero… por qué actuaba con toda esa naturalidad al relacionarse con Linda, por qué recorrió su cuerpo con su indecorosa mirada y luego ignoró el detalle de su semidesnudes como si nada, por qué Linda lo trataba con tanta fraternidad… como si estuviera tratando con ella… ¡¿Por qué no podía recordar nada acerca de él?! Sentía que él le era importante, lo sentía… no deseaba sentir sobre ella sus confundidas miradas. Sin saber cómo reaccionar huyó rápidamente de la habitación, alarmando así a los presentes que salieron detrás de ella en su búsqueda, sería un reto encontrarla.

.

.

.

Por el pasillo del tercer piso iba corriendo Emi, ella corría cargando una carpeta azul en la mano izquierda y en la derecha sostenía su móvil pegado en la oreja; fue algo completamente casual, ambas chicas corrían, ambas estaban distraídas en el camino, una concentrada en su investigación y la otra angustiada por los hechos de hace unos instantes; ambas chocaron. A la chica pelirroja se le cayeron los papeles que llevaba dentro de la carpeta al chocar, ambas se disculpaban mutuamente por no haberse fijado y chocar, la pelirroja colgó la llamada y la peliverde comenzó a ayudarle a recoger las hojas dispersas. Una vez recogidos todos los papeles Emi retomó su camino, sin embrago Ammy se percató que aún quedaba un papel en el suelo. Sin disimular su curiosidad le dio una hojeada y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de un informe policial.

Justo en ese momento recordó que esa chica era Emi, ella siempre andaba sola con una carpeta azul y su móvil, recordaba… nunca haberla vista conversando con alguien más de diez segundos. También recordó que L le había pedido que se hiciera amiga de aquella chica pelirroja, ya que sería de gran ayuda. Fue en una de sus primeras reuniones con el famoso detective.

_**Flash Back**_

- … Es muy importante que la mantengas cerca de ti…

- ¿Por qué? Según lo que me has dicho, no le veo importancia, no es especial de ningún modo.

- Lo entenderás más adelante.

- Sabes que solo me gusta rodearme de personas que puedan mantener una muy buena y consistente charla sobre algún tema profundo.

- Y por eso eras una artista rodeada de personas huecas.

- Tsk… ese no es el punto.

- Tiene un buen puesto en la sucesión y por el carácter que ambas tienen… ¡Seguro se llevaran bien!

- Si tú lo dices…

- Recuerda que siempre es buena idea mantener este tipo de amistades.

- Si no me escondieras la verdadera razón por la que quieres que me le acerque no pondría tantas excusas.

- Ya te diste cuenta…

- Detrás de cada palabra que dices hay un doble sentido para todo lo que hemos discutido.

- Es impresionante, normalmente no eres tan intuitiva, o simplemente no querías demostrarlo…

- ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

- Lo sabrás en su debido momento.

Después de aquello se apagó el computador portátil que estaba delante de ella, recibiendo así los insultos de la ahora nuevamente adolescente.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- "_Idiota si dijeras todas las cosas como son no estaría en esta situación… realmente ¿fue buena idea aceptar esto?_" – Pensaba angustiada la chica mientras observaba la hoja en sus manos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los apresurados pasos de personas corriendo, suponiendo que eran Linda y Saito, dobló con cuidado la hoja y volvió a retomar su huida.

.

.

.

Por otro lugar, Nana observaba tranquilamente como su mejor amigo Matt jugaba una partida de play station 2 en conjunto de Shadow, ambos saltaban y movían los mandos del aparato vivazmente como si les doliera el golpe o evitaran los mismos que les daban a su representante en la pantalla.

No podía decir que Shadow y ella fueran amigas por el solo hecho de mantener una conversación a la hora de almuerzo, pero sin duda el ambiente entre las dos se había vuelto un poco más ameno.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más así cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver así a un rubio que sostenía una tableta de chocolate en su mano derecha. El muchacho al ver a ambas féminas en su habitación endureció la mirada y con molestia dijo:

- Largo, no acepto a idiotas en mi habitación, Matt es la excepción porque no tengo elección, pero ustedes se van – Decía Mello mientras desenchufaba el juego.

- ¡Oye! ¿¡Quién diablos te crees!? – Preguntó Shadow con ira.

- Y tú… ¿Quién demonios eres? – Contestó el rubio.

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa! – Respondió Shadow.

- Tsk – Contestó mientras se dirigía a su cama.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Mello ignoró olímpicamente a la muchacha y se recostó en su cama mientras que comenzaba a leer un libro.

- Tú… maldito imbe... – Comenzó a decir Shadow más fue cortada por Matt que la cargó como paquete sobre su hombro y la llevó fuera de la habitación siendo seguido por Nana, que observó con nerviosismo la escena.

- Espera – Dijo repentinamente Mello.

- ¿Sí? – Interrogó Nana.

- Recuerdo haberte visto antes… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Nana.

- Y… ¿la loca?

- ¿Qué?

- Tu amiga, la otra, la que viste como emo, de rojo y negro.

- Mello, puede que estés en el segundo puesto de sucesión y creas que eres superior a nosotras pero no te permito que hables así de ella.

- Disculpa por ofender a tu novia, enana – Contestó el rubio con burla.

- Me molesta tu estúpida actitud, no te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra nuevamente si traes ese tono ridículamente altanero – Esa fue la última palabra, impuesta por Nana.

Una hermosa chica de muy tierna apariencia, mas si la haces enojar, te dirá sin miedo alguno lo que molesta, sin titubear, sin usar palabrotas, simplemente lo dirá.

.

.

.

Saliendo del cuarto de música se encontraban Samy y Lucy, se dirigían a la cafetería para poder beber algo después de su encuentro musical, últimamente se llevaban mejor que nunca.

Saliendo del cuarto Samy saludó a un muchacho que paró su paso.

- Hola Daysetsu.

- Hola Samy.

- ¡Hey! Te presento a mi nueva amiga Lucy.

- Hola, me llamo Daysetsu – Saludó cortésmente el muchacho.

- Hola – Contestó cortante.

Samy sonrió, ella ya había lidiado con esa faceta de Lucy, muy fría y cortante, ahora se mostraba más linda y divertida con ella, era genial su compañía.

- Huh… bueno fue un placer conocerte y me agradó encontrarte Samy – Dijo el chico mientras les obsequiaba una gentil sonrisa. Después de aquello todos siguieron su camino.

- ¿Quién era él? – Preguntó Lucy después de haberse alejado bastante.

- Es Daysetsu, un compañero de aquí, me cae muy bien, lo conocí un día que trataba de entrar al cuarto de música y la puerta estaba atascada, él me ayudó a abrirla y desde ese entonces nos relacionamos más seguido, nos juntamos, el me enseña sus pinturas, yo le enseño las melodías que compongo, somos amigos – Contestó con una sonrisa.

- Nosotras… ¿somos amigas? – Cuestionó Lucy tímidamente.

- ¡Claro! Bueno… así yo te considero… ¿tú no?

- Sí, yo también – Dijo sonriendo.

Ahora ambas ya eran amigas, era un alivio para ambas, sin duda esperaban que aquella relación de amistad floreciera pronto y cual flor artificial jamás se marchitase.

.

.

.

En el salón de danza se encontraba una bella chica que practicaba con finos y bellos movimientos, siendo guiada por la dulce música del ballet. Ella era alta, de cabello corto hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros de un hermoso rojo oscuro, tez blanca, pecas en la cara y ojos café claro. Simplemente practicaba y se dejaba llevar por la dulce melodía.

.

.

.

- Oye Woody demos un paseo en los jardines hace un clima espectacular – Dijo una chica.

- Claro – Respondió serenamente la nombrada.

La chica en cuestión, Woody, físicamente parecía una bella muñeca de porcelana, su piel pálida y mejillas sonrosadas que tenían unas pequeñas pecas, poseedora de ojos grandes y grises, casi plateados, enmarcados por unas muy largas pestañas, tiene un bella sonrisa dulce y calmada, aunque algo baja de estatura, tiene una lida figura femenina, su cabello es largo de un tono rubio oscuro que caen en tirabuzones y sus puntas están teñidas de marrón dando así un efecto de degradé.

.

.

.

- ¿Dónde te has metido? – Se preguntaba un chico de hebras moradas que caminaba distraídamente.

- ¡Fíjate! – Le llamó la atención un chico con el cual casi choca, ese chico tenía la apariencia ruda, él era Daysuke.

- Hmpf piérdete

- Imbécil.

- ¡¿Qué has dicho Daysuke?!

- ¡Lo qué ya oíste Saito!

Ambos se tomaron al mismo tiempo del cuello de la remera, estaban a punto de tener una repartición de golpes. Ambos no se agradaban mutuamente por el simple hecho de que Daysuke atraía cual magneto a las "señoritas" mas solo las ignoraba cosa que detestaba Saito aunque el también atraía las señoritas, pero él jugaba con ellas, cosa que detestaba Daysuke.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alrededor de ellos se hiciera un gran círculo, la mayoría eran chicas, las cuales gritaban que pararan, pero era demasiado tarde, ambos habían comenzado con la gresca, al cabo de poco tiempo fueron separados por otros chicos que decían cosas como "Ya déjalo" "Tú ganaste" "No vale la pena" "El se cree la gran cosa" Claro que cada comentario era por su lado.

Saito ignoró aquel conflicto y se concentró nuevamente en buscar a la peliverde, no era normal en ella escapar, es mas… era la primera vez que huía de una situación así, se preguntaba que le sucedía.

Buscaba con locura a la peliverde, estaba más que seguro que se escondía en los jardines, mas ese también era un problema, a ella le gustaba camuflarse en esos lugares.

- ¡Diablos! ¿Dónde estás? – Se cuestionó a sí mismo para luego pensar – "_No me lo perdonaré si ves una mariposa_"

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

.

.

.

_**Konichiwa minna-san!**_

Bueno hasta aquí con el capítulo 5. Disculpen la gran demora, pero la inspiración es un recurso un tanto escaso en estos días.

Les dejo con la intriga de que son Saito y Ammy.

_**Pregunta para mejorar:**_

_**¿Qué les parece el personaje de Saito? En la siguiente pelea ¿Quién gana? Den sus votos! ;D**_

**También quiero agradecer a: **

Saeki Hikari

ShionKishimoto13

- Smeralda

Jacy Kay

PaotCraft

HarumiXD

Nekita

Por sus hermosos reviews y su graaaaaaaaaaaaan paciencia al esperar este nuevo capítulo, ¡Las adoro! *w*

Bueno sin nada más que decir, me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que les haya agradado este capi, si tienen algo que decirme sobre sus OC's o alguna disconformidad por cómo fue narrado en este capítulo por favor díganmelo :3

Se despide de ustedes _Ammy1497._

Bye~! :-*


End file.
